Le Mal et le Bien
by Shadows1399
Summary: Camille, jeune humaine va voir tout ses idéaux anéantis par l'arrivée d'un vampire nommé Godric à la Confrérie du Soleil où il doit être exécuté par les Newlin. Ratting M pour certaines scènes. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fiction True Blood. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Camille. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je cherche une bêta lectrice pour la suite, laissez moi vos impressions...**

**Chapitre 1:**

Assise à une table devant mes dossiers, les examinant, les corrigeant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment le monde avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il y avait encore un an j'allais au lycée comme toutes adolescentes normales, ne me préoccupant pas de mon futur, seulement des soirées et de mes amis.  
Tout avait changé lorsque les vampires avaient fait leur _coming-out_…  
Le révérant Newlin avait facilement trouvé sa place, en à peine un mois, il avait réuni tous les fanatiques des environs mon père en faisant partit…  
Mon père était un homme de 43 ans, catholique, membre de l'armée depuis ses dix-huit ans. Il avait immédiatement adhéré à ses idées et faisait maintenant partit de sa milice privée.  
Je me souvenais encore de mon 17ème anniversaire lorsque mon père était venu me parler accompagné de son nouveau _meilleur ami_… 

_« Bon comme tu le sais, le monde est envahi de ces créatures hideuses et pourtant personne ne réagit, personne ne se rend compte de la gravité de la situation. Les gens les acceptent en oubliant leur vraie nature… Ce sont des tueurs, des monstres qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à te vider de ton sang… »_

  
Je soupirai en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Cette soirée-là, il y a cinq mois, avait condamné mon innocence, lorsque mon père avait offert mon aide (sans mon consentement) à Newlin.  
Donc depuis cette soirée, je vivais avec le couple le plus flippant du monde, souriant à ces illuminées, écoutant leurs balivernes sans le moindre commentaire et en me comportant comme la sainte vierge, ce qui je l'avoue était très fatigant.  
Voilà pourquoi je passais encore l'une de mes soirée à relire et à trier les notes de ces fanatiques. Leur nouvelle lubie était de faire brûler un vampire dans la grande salle illuminée que j'appelais "la salle de torture", car c'était là-bas que l'idiot passait des heures à faire des sermons, heures durant lesquelles je devais sourire et hocher de la tête comme-ci je buvais ses paroles,comme les autres abrutis qui eux étaient là par plaisir…

Je n'avais jamais rien eu contre les vampires, ni peur ni curiosité, en faîtes je m'en fichais, ils vivaient leur vie, moi la mienne et je m'en portais très bien. Mais je devais bien avouer que depuis que je côtoyais les Newlin, ma vision avait changé… Je détestais de plus en plus les vampires, pas parce que ce sont des créatures de Satan ou je ne sais quelles autres conneries, juste à cause d'eux, je devais vivre chez les timbrés.  
Je soupirai, le vampire qui était actuellement au sous-sol était un shérif, et ses adjoints, ainsi que les autres vampires n'avaient pas encore remarqué son absence, ça devait être fréquent qu'il parte prendre l'air… C'était soit ça, soit ils étaient vraiment cons.

J'étais en pleine réflexion, d'un côté, cet abrutit n'avait qu'à ne pas se faire attraper mais d'un autre côté… J'avais quand même une conscience et plus j'essayais d'oublier l'idiot dont je ne connaissais rien, pas même le visage, plus la culpabilité me sautait à la figure, revenant comme un boomerang.  
Cette nuit-là je décidai d'aller me coucher oubliant les vampires, les Newlin et tout le reste…

Le lendemain matin fût très difficile, entre le couple Newlin qui comme matin venait me réveiller de façon… Abjecte, du style j'ouvre les yeux et ils sont tous les deux devant moi souriant de façon presque malsaine me disant des phrases du genre : « Debout, Jésus n'attend pas… La lumière divine n'attend que toi… Si tu ne te lèves pas tu vas louper le sermon… »  
Enfin, rien qui donne envie de se lever, et ce matin-là évidemment n'avais pas fait exception. Sans compter ce vampire qui m'avait fait me retourner toute la nuit mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. J'avais à un moment pensé aller voir ces cons de vampires et leur dire mais je m'étais bloqué, me demandant comment les Newlin savaient qu'aucun vampire était au courant de l'enlèvement de leur Shérif.  
Je compris vers deux heures du matin, le seul moyen pour qu'ils soient au courant était une taupe. Ils avaient sans aucun doute une taupe… Je me demandai par la suite, comment un humain pourrait infiltrer les vampires aussi facilement, en tout cas je me posai assez de questions pour rester éveillé jusqu'au petit jour.

« Tout va bien ma colombe ? » J'eus un sursaut en entendant la voix de Sarah.  
Je me tournai vers elle, elle avait l'air inquiète… Sarah n'avait pas d'enfants et rapidement elle c'était attachée à moi me cajolant comme une mère. Elle s'inquiéta comme à chaque fois lorsque j'étais dans mes pensées, ou que je m'isolai quelques heures, alors voire que je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette, devait vraiment la retourner…  
Je lui fis un petit sourire essayant de cacher mon état d'anxiété.  
« Je suis fatigué, c'est tout… » Lui dis-je sans ôter le sourire qui était sur mon visage.  
Elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'acquiescer bien qu'elle était toujours inquiète.  
« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. » Me dit distraitement Newlin sans lâcher ses documents des yeux.  
« En parlant de ça… » Commençais-je attirant leur attention. Après un hochement de tête de Sarah je repris.  
« …J'aurais bien voulu aller faire un tour en ville aujourd'hui. » Finissais-je avec appréhension.  
Il eut un gros blanc, ils semblaient réfléchir… Ils étaient surprotecteurs avec moi, je n'avais pu partir que de rares fois.  
« Et bien… » Commença Sarah.  
« Laisse la sortir. »  
Pour une fois j'étais entièrement d'accord avec Newlin, ce qui était rare. Sarah avait fini par accepter, mais à condition que je rentre avant le dîner. Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient mes parents, toujours sur mon dos à surveiller mes faits et gestes.

Je quittai la table peu après me rendant dans ma chambre. Je pris un bain bouillant durant une bonne heure afin de me détendre. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de trembler en entendant parler de vampire mais là… Me retrouver entouré de vampires n'allait pas me faire sauter de joie.  
J'avais soigneusement réfléchi et j'avais fini par trouver l'adresse du Shérif (avoir accès au bureau de Newlin m'avait bien aidé...) . Je devais m'entretenir avec des vampires tout en évitant la taupe. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas leurs parler de la possible taupe, il ne fallait pas abuser je n'étais pas avec eux, ni avec la confrérie du soleil d'ailleurs.  
Je sortis finalement de mon bain devenu froid et allai m'habiller. J'allais mettre une robe mais je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable. J'optai donc pour un jean slim noir, un pull rose pâle et des bottines noirs.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de la maison, arrivant sur le parcours extérieur. Les Newlin surveillaient leurs nouvelles recrues qui s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied, entraînement que je n'avais jamais suivi.  
Lorsque Newlin me vit, il me fit un sourire gentil attirant les regards sur moi. Je vis Guillaume me faire un signe.  
Guillaume était un garçon de la confrérie qui apparemment en pinçait pour moi, d'ailleurs Sarah ne cessait de me répéter qu'il était très bien et que l'on ferait un très beau couple. j'ignorais ce garçon et continuai d'avancer jusque-là grande porte.  
Je marchais jusqu'au bus le plus proche et sorti de mon sac un plan que j'avais dessiné à la main pour retrouver la maison du vampire.  
Le trajet dans le bus dura une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle j'écoutais de la musique qui n'était pas catholique heureusement pour moi…

Je flânai dans les rues, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien leurs dires… J'avais décidé d'y aller à l'improvisation espérant qu'ils me laisseront partir, en tout cas vivante.  
La maison n'était plus très loin lorsque je me stoppai.  
_Je suis trop conne ! _  
Les vampires vivaient la nuit et là il faisait jour, ils ne seraient pas réveillés et je doutais qu'ils apprécient qu'une humaine rentre tranquillement chez eux. En faites, c'était le meilleur moyen de me retrouver en face de la taupe…  
Je décidai de continuer, j'arrivai jusque-là maison et ne pus empêcher un sourire sadique sur mon visage.  
Ils devaient sentir mon odeur, savoir qu'une humaine (inconnue) était juste devant la maison. Ils devaient se triturer les méninges pour savoir ce que je voulais…  
Je pris le papier sur lequel j'avais écrit le plan et un stylo et décidai de leur laisser un mot.

_« Votre con de Shérif est à la Confrérie du soleil alors venez le chercher ou il sera brûlé vivant. »_

Je me retiens de rigoler en déposant la lettre dans la boite, que ce soit la tête qu'ils allaient faire, ou encore le fait qu'il y avait une boite aux lettres.

Je retournai à la confrérie après mettre acheté un Cappuccino, une robe et une paire d'escarpins chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas coupable, je me sentais bien, un poids c'était enlevé de mes épaules.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la confrérie du soleil, Sarah me fit un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, qui signifiait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Ma petite colombe, va donc te préparer pour le dîner. Par contre nous avons des invités alors mets l'une de tes plus belles robes… » Me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
J'allai dans ma chambre afin de me préparer. J'étais anxieuse, je me demandais ce que Sarah avait bien pu préparer. La seule chose que je savais c'est que j'allais regretter cette soirée…  
Je mis une robe simple rouge plutôt courte et moulante. Cela peut sembler étrange mais j'avais toujours mis des vêtements courts et moulants et évidemment en arrivant chez les Newlin je n'avais pas perdu cette habitude. Sarah ne m'avait fait aucun commentaire sur mes tenues, prenant même ma défense face à Newlin. En faites, elle appréciait me voir habillé dans de belles robes, elle aimait me coiffer ce qui m'arrangeait…

Je venais de mettre ma robe lorsque j'entendis toquer. Sarah rentra dans la chambre avec une belle, longue robe bleu ciel. J'étais toujours abasourdie devant elle. C'était une belle femme même si elle s'enlaidissait… Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds mais malheureusement elle les faisait toujours tenir avec de la laque lui donnant un air superficiel.  
Sans un mot j'allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à une grande glace. Sarah sautillait de joie, elle adorait me coiffer, nos petits moments à nous.  
Tandis qu'elle me coiffait doucement mes cheveux, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses idéaux, mais elle était toujours aux petits soins avec moi, elle s'occupait de moi bien plus que mes parents ne l'avaient jamais fait…  
Sarah ne parlait pas mais me regardait au travers du miroir, elle arborait un sourire doux et rassurant.  
Je restais silencieuse en regardant mes longs cheveux auburn être relevés en un chignon pas trop strict, cachant mes boucles.

Nous descendîmes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et je m'arrêtais surprise en voyant Guillaume ainsi que ses parents.  
_Non, ils n'ont pas fait ça…_

Le repas fut très long… Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas bailler ou encore m'endormir_.  
Pitié achevez-moi ! Qui sait, si je vais voir ce vampire il pourrait m'arracher la gorge et je serais enfin débarrassé de tous ces repas interminables.  
_Durant tout le repas, Guillaume avait essayé de prendre discrètement ma main mais bien entendu, je trouvais toujours un moyen de l'en empêcher, en prenant la carafe d'eau etc…  
Au moment du départ, Guillaume essaya de m'embrasser sans aucune gêne, heureusement, en tournant la tête il ne put m'embrasser que la joue.

« Il est gentil et plutôt mignon… » Me dit Sarah souriant de toutes ses dents.  
J'allais répliquer lorsque Newlin arriva.  
« Il ferait un très bon mari. »  
Parfois j'avais envie de les frapper mais ça n'aurait pas été correct, je restai donc tranquillement, sans dire un mot attendant qu'ils cessent leurs discutions.  
J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis une phrase qui me fit froid dans le dos.  
« Le mariage pourrait être célébré dans l'église, ce serait parfait… »  
Il était en train de parler de mon « possible » mariage avec Guillaume, parlant du menu, de la robe comme si j'étais d'accord. Je savais qu'en restant avec eux je serais rapidement mariée mais je n'imaginais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Je frissonnais… Si je refusais, mon père m'y obligerait. Je m'excusai et allai marcher un peu. J'étais bloqué et je le savais… Le plus drôle c'est qu'il m'était impossible de partir. J'aurais pu essayer mais, je n'avais pas la force de fuir la confrérie qui ne me lâcherait pas.

Je sursautai en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas très loin de la cellule du vampire, il allait être tué dans trois jours… Je regardai de loin la porte me demandant ce que ce vampire pouvait penser. Il devait sentir mon odeur mais je m'en fichais… Cet homme allait mourir, mais est-ce qu'il le savait ? Et si c'était le cas, avait-il peur ? Est-ce qu'un vampire ressentait la peur, ou ils ne ressentaient rien à par la haine et la faim comme le prétendait Newlin… Je soupirai, je n'avais jamais eu peur des vampires, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir peur d'un vampire enfermé ? Je m'approchais de la porte et m'assis contre elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, je voulais juste être dans un endroit calme, sans bruit pour pouvoir mettre mes idées au clair.  
Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que j'étais assise sans parler, et honnêtement j'étais bien, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je devais retourner à ma chambre et aller me coucher. Je me levai et commençais à me diriger vers la maison principale lorsqu'une voix douce mais avec un timbre froid se fit entendre.

« Bonne nuit. » Je n'avais presque pas entendu, il avait parlé doucement, presque pour lui-même.  
« Bonne nuit… Vampire inconnu. » Lui murmurais-je tout en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre, un petit peu plus long que le premier. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps… J'avais prévenu les vampires que leur Sheriff était là, j'avais acheté une nouvelle robe et j'avais réussi à me poser tranquillement la veille, un vampire m'avait même dit au revoir.  
Pour une fois, lorsque les Newlin étaient arrivés dans ma chambre, sans un bruit j'étais déjà réveillé, les surprenants.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » Newlin avait l'air très heureux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Il devait être pressé de tuer le vampire.

Comme chaque matin, j'allais déjeuner en compagnie des Newlin, dans le calme et la sérénité… Enfin, à part les remarques de Sarah à propos de Guillaume. Remarques qui me déprimé de si bon matin.  
Je décidai de me poser quelques heures, le temps de lire un livre. Par chance, la bibliothèque de la Confrérie disposait de nombreux livres dont la plupart ne traitaient ni de Dieu ni même de religion.  
Après quelques heures de répit, je dus assister à un sermon de Newlin. Je connaissais mon rôle par cœur... Arriver avec Sarah, sourire à l'assemblée, m'asseoir au premier rang. Me tenir droite, sourire sans relâche et avoir l'air intéressé...  
Puis fut l'heure de manger, encore une fois avec les Newlin. Le repas passait tranquillement et personne ne parlait, sauf Newlin qui nous demandait de temps à autre comment nous avions trouvé le sermon du jour.

Après le repas, je montai à l'étage dans ma chambre et fis un peu de yoga. J'aimais bien la sensation de détente et de sérénité qui émanait de ce « sport ».  
Une fois terminé je jetais un œil sur mon lit où était posé le livre que j'avais lu plus tôt. J'avais immédiatement pensé au vampire qui était enfermé. Il devait s'ennuyer et j'avais pensé lui amener, histoire qu'il passe le temps.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement, Sarah venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, on descendit toutes les deux. J'avais le livre en main et nous allâmes dans le salon où Newlin et d'autres fanatiques discutèrent durant plus d'une heure de choses que je ne comprenais absolument pas.  
J'entrepris de trouver un endroit calme où me poser, je voulais être seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur Guillaume qui arrivait en courant vers moi.  
« Camille ! »  
Je fis comme-ci je ne l'avais pas entendu, je continuai d'avancer espérant qu'il me laisse en paix.  
« Camille attends-moi ! »  
_Si ça continue, je vais vraiment demander à ce vampire de me tuer !_  
Cet idiot arriva à ma portée essoufflé et semblait très heureux.  
« Tu…Tu vas bien ? » Il avait un sourire stupide collé sur son visage.  
« Oui et toi ? » Lui demandais-je essayant de paraître la plus courtoise possible.  
Il ne répondit pas mais hochait la tête à plusieurs reprises, me faisant penser aux figurines dont les têtes sur ressorts, bougent toutes seules.  
« Pourquoi tu tiens un livre ? »  
Je me rendis compte que je l'avais toujours en main ce qui me fit sourire.  
« Je suis en train de le lire. » Lui répondis-je calmement.  
« Je…Je voulais te dire que j'étais très heureux ! »  
Je voulus exploser de rire, pourquoi me disait-il ça à moi ? Que voulait-il que ça me fasse…Je voulu quand même être sympathique.  
« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »  
Il sembla surprit voire même choqué.  
« Et bien… Pour notre mariage. »  
Je faillis m'étouffer ce qui le fit rire. Il voulut me caresser le dos, mais je me reculai et le regardai dans les yeux.  
« Je sais que tu préfères que cela reste secret, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on l'annonce officiellement…Mais je me disais que maintenant qu'ont été fiancés, on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, apprendre à se connaître… » Continuait-il toujours souriant.  
« Que ça reste secret ? » Réussis-je à articuler avec beaucoup de mal.  
« Oui, Sarah ma prévenue. Elle m'a dit que notre mariage serra officiellement annoncé par ton père après l'exécution du fils de Satan. »  
Le fils de Satan… Il devait faire allusion au vampire qui était enfermé dans la pièce. j'eus un peu mal au cœur pour lui, tout le monde avait soit peur d'eux, soit les détestaient ou encore avaient une attirance malsaine pour eux… En faites, les vampires n'avaient peut-être pas la vie facile… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, mais je ne savais même pas s'ils pouvaient penser. Je voulais savoir, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais extrêmement curieuse, je mourais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, une sorte d'envie morbide qui me trottait dans le crâne… Après tout, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de me changer les idées après avoir appris pour mon « mariage » même si ça ne m'étonnai pas tant que ça… Pendant que Guillaume continuait à me parler, je m'étais discrètement éclipsé et me dirigeais vers le vampire. Durant tout le trajet, je faisais en sorte de ne pas être vu, déjà pour ne pas être dérangé, et ensuite, je ne voulais pas que l'on me questionne.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant la porte, je me rendis compte que je souriais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, chose idiote lorsque l'on sait que je ne le connaissais pas.  
Contrairement à la veille, je n'hésitai pas et allai m'asseoir à la même place que la veille.  
Je restai jusqu'à ce que je jour se couche, je ne m'étais pas ennuyé, en fait ça m'arrangè d'être à l'écart… Je ne voulais voir personne, sinon ils m'auraient sans doute parlés du mariage.  
Je souris en entendant quelqu'un bouger dans la « cellule », signifiant qu'il était enfin réveillé.  
« Bonsoir, vampire inconnu. »  
Je frissonnai en entendant un petit rire discret, un rire amusé…  
« Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle. »  
Cette fois si, c'était moi qui dissimulai un rire, bien qu'il ait dût l'entendre.  
« Je vous ai apporté un livre. » Lui dis-je passant le bouquin entre deux barreaux qui étaient en hauteur.  
Les barreaux étant trop hauts, je ne voyais rien mais je sentis quelque chose l'attraper doucement.  
« Je suis votre prisonnier, pourquoi m'apporter un livre ? » Sa voix était douce.  
« La porte est en bois, vous pourriez sortir tranquillement c'est vous qui ne voulez pas sortir. Et puis, prisonnier ou pas vous allez mourir d'ennui si sa continue. »

Suite à cet « échange », plus aucun mot ne fut dit pendant une bonne heure. Je restais les yeux fermés, respirant tranquillement essayant de ne pas penser à Guillaume, bien que je n'y arrivais pas.

« Vous allez prendre froid. »  
Je souris, j'avais à peine eu le temps de frissonner que le vampire l'avait entendu.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Lui dis-je amusé.  
« Vous frissonnez… »  
Je me mis à rigoler, ce n'était pas un frisson de froid, c'était du dégoût. Le dégoût de me dire que j'allais me retrouver marié à un homme que je n'aimais pas, que j'allais être bloqué à la confrérie, que j'allais devoir aimer cet homme, le toucher…  
« C'était un frisson de dégoût. » Murmurais-je amusé.  
Le vampire ne répondit rien, je me giflai mentalement. Il devait s'en doute penser que c'était pour lui.  
« Ça ne vous était pas adressé. » Murmurais-je doucement.  
« Pourtant vous auriez de nombreuses raisons de l'être… » Je sursautai, il c'était rapproché de la porte, de sorte à être collé à celle-ci.  
« D'être dégoûté. » Il avait fini sa phrase avec tellement de peine. Du dégoût et de la peine envers lui-même.  
« Je ne le suis pas… » Dis-je posant ma tête sur la porte. Il eut un rire jaune.  
« …On a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fière, humains et vampires, alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on vaudrait mieux que vous ? » En faites c'était plus une question pour moi-même, je me posai vraiment la question.  
« J'ai tué des gens. » Sa voix était claire, mais tellement triste…  
« Nous allons vous exécuter. » Lui répondis-je au tac au tac.  
« J'ai torturé des gens. » continuait-il.  
« Dans le monde, de nombreuses personnes ont été torturés… Et à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas uniquement l'œuvre de vampires. » Lui dis-je amusé de notre conversation.  
« J'ai violé des femmes. » Sa voix était tendue, il devait avoir peur que je me sauve en courant.  
Je soupirai, sa révélation m'avait mise mal à l'aise, mais je campai sur mes positions.  
« Vous regrettez ? »  
Il eut un hochet de surprise. Il semblait réfléchir, ne pas savoir quoi répondre.  
« Oui. » Dit-il doucement.  
« Vous voyez ? Depuis toujours les hommes, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains, violent les femmes, les déshumanisant. C'est quelque chose d'odieux… » Sans même le voir, je le sentis se tendre.  
« … Mais presque tous les mecs qui le font ne regrette pas, et vous qui êtes un vampire, qui êtes censés être une créature monstrueuse, vous regrettez, vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous avez fait… »  
« Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ? » Il me posait la question.  
« Je n'en sais rien… » Lui dis-je honnêtement.  
« … Ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes un vampire. Vous avez eu une longue vie, et vous pourriez encore vivre longtemps… Vous avez le temps de vous racheter, d'avoir une seconde chance. »  
« Il ne me reste que deux jours. » Me dit-il amusé.  
« Quel homme pessimiste ! » J'étais amusé par ce vampire.  
« Quelle jeune fille naïve. »  
J'explosai de rire, ça me faisait du bien de parler avec lui. Je me rendis compte qu'il rigolait aussi.  
On restait quelques minutes à reprendre notre souffle, enfin façon de parler… Je soupirais blasé lorsque je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'il fallait que je rentre dîner.  
« Vous devez y aller. » Me dit-il calmement.  
« Oui, mon _fiancé_ va m'attendre. » J'avais dit le mot fiancé avec un certain dégout…  
« Oh…Vous êtes fiancé ? » Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais cru déceler une pointe de jalousie, mais je décidai de ne pas y penser.  
Je soupirai, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire mais… Après tout il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits.  
« Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui… Il y a un homme, Guillaume qui n'arrête pas de me faire la cour. Apparemment, ils ont accepté de lui offrir ma main sans même me demander mon avis. » J'avais fini mon discours en lâchant un rire nerveux et triste.  
« Vous l'aimez ? » Je sursautai.  
« Non… » Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.  
« Alors…Pourquoi l'épouser ? »  
Je souris tristement.  
« Je n'ai pas le choix… Je suis mineur, j'ai dû arrêter les cours donc je n'ai pas de diplômes, et je n'aurais nulle part ou aller… Je vis avec les Newlin et mon père... C'est leur chien de garde. »  
Je l'entendis rigoler doucement. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il rigolait lorsqu'il me devança.  
« Vous êtes piégé. » Je rigolai doucement avec lui avant de lui répondre.  
« Vous aussi. »  
« Je suis certes dans une prison, mais vous l'êtes également… Moi je vais mourir, vous, vous allez devoir vivre avec cet homme jusqu'à votre mort. »  
« Monsieur le vampire, vous savez réconforter les gens ! » Lui dis-je ironiquement.  
« Je suis désolé… »  
Je souris doucement et me levai.  
« Je reviendrais demain alors restez là. » Soufflais-je avec sarcasme.  
« Je serais là. » Me dit-il sur le même ton.

Je me dirigeai vers la maison, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Je devais arrêter de parler à ce vampire. Plus je lui parlais, plus il m'intriguait… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ressembler. Sa voix était claire, comme celle d'un jeune homme. Mais dans ses paroles il y avait quelque chose de blasé, de « vieux ».  
Je rigolai toute seule me disant que la prochaine fois que je lui parlerais, je l'appellerais « le vieux, ou encore l'ancien ».  
Lorsque je rentrai dans la maison un sourire aux lèvres, Sarah me sautait dessus.  
« Oh ma belle j'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti… Quand Guillaume est venu me voir, me demandant pourquoi tu étais si… étrange, je t'ai cherché partout, dans tout le domaine mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé… » Elle était très stressé et avait dit sa phrase avec une rapidité effrayante.  
Je la regardai avec un petit sourire triste.  
« Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »  
Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, doucement sans aucun autre regard vers Sarah. J'allais prendre un grand bain et fermai les yeux. J'essayai de me détendre, de réfléchir pour savoir ce que j'allais faire… Les vampires ne c'étaient pas encore montrés. Je me demandais même si ils avaient lu la lettre…  
« Merde ! » Criais-je.  
Je me sentais vraiment conne… Il y avait une taupe, un humain et il était probable que ce soit lui qui ai prit le courrier. Je me sentais stupide, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Allez les voir ? Si j'y allais et qu'ils avaient eu la lettre, j'allais passer pour une conne. S'ils ne l'avaient pas lu, je me retrouverais seule avec des vampires… Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas que le « vieux » vampire meurt.  
Je décidai de sortir de mon bain et d'y aller… Après tous, je n'avais que ça à faire. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me mis devant mon armoire et réfléchis… Quitte à sortir en douce, autant aller en boîte. Je pris donc un short court, un t-shirt rouge assez long et une paire de talons noirs assez simples. Je détachais mes cheveux, faisant tomber mes boucles. Je mis de l'eye-liner et une touche de rouge à lèvres Carmin. Je mis du parfum, pris un sac à main et sortis par la fenêtre.  
Même si ma chambre était à l'étage, je sortis facilement. J'avais toujours réussi à me faufiler partout.  
Par chance, il y avait des bus tout le temps… Je partis donc vers la maison du vampire. Durant tout le trajet, je me prenais la tête, pensant à Guillaume. Résultat, j'étais dans un état de nerfs très fort.  
_Ils n'ont pas intérêts à me faire chier !_

J'arrivais près de la maison et remarquai qu'un grand nombre de personnes était devant.  
_Ils ont donnés l'alarme…_  
Je marchais jusque-la porte ignorant les regards autour de moi. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes, des vampires apparemment, qui me regardaient sortant leurs crocs, humant l'odeur…  
Je toquai à la porte, espérant de tout cœur que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir avant que des crocs transpercent mon cou. _  
_La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond, très grand… Il me regardait froidement.  
_Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à être sur les nerfs._

« Que veux-tu ? » Son ton me fit frissonner, mais je n'avais pas peur… J'avais un avantage.  
« Je vous ai laissé une lettre dans votre boîte hier. »  
Vu la tête surprit qu'il eût, il n'était pas au courant.  
« Que veut-tu que ça me fasse. » Me dit-il se rapprochant de moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve collé au mur. Tous les vampires présents nous regardaient en souriant.  
« Du calme beau gosse. » Il se décala surpris.  
« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. » Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il était énervé, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'un humain lui tienne tête.  
Je souris et lançais un regard aux vampires qui venaient de l'intérieur, ils venaient de nous rejoindre, me regardant intrigués.  
« Vous n'auriez pas perdu un Sheriff ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.**  
Megane: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, donc un petit cadeau, le prochain chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance... :) 

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Vous n'auriez pas perdu un Sheriff ? »  
J'entendis de nombreux murmures, ils semblaient choqués, d'autres encore étaient en colère contre moi…ce qui d'ailleurs était incohérent étant donné que je les prévenais.  
Le beau gosse blond me regardait, comme un félin sur le point de sauter sur sa proie.  
_Bon il va parler ou il va attendre que son cher Sheriff se fasse brûler vivant ?_

J'entendis une exclamation, enfin plutôt une sorte de hoquet de surprise. Je me retournai vers la source du bruit et vis une fille blonde qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un vampire. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que tous les autres vampires présents c'étaient retournés vers elle et attendaient… Ils la regardaient comme les gens regardaient Newlin, attendant sa bonne parole.  
« Il va être brûlé vivant. » Dit-elle après s'être tourné vers un vampire brun qui n'avait pas l'air tout frais.  
_Comment elle le sait, ce n'est pas comme-ci elle lit dans mes pensées..._  
La blondasse me regarda et me souris en hochant positivement la tête.  
« Putain la garce ! » Lâchais-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
J'avais à peine fini ma « phrase » que je me retrouvai contre le mur. Je n'avais pas tout compris mais apparemment, le brun avait essayé de me sauter dessus (pour m'étriper) et le blond, pour une raison obscure, m'avait poussé contre le mur et c'était interposé.  
Je n'entendais pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient mais ça avait l'air tendu entre eux…  
« Tu as entendu comment elle a appelé Sookie ! » Il était vraiment remonté, ce qui me fit un peu rire. Rire qui bien entendu n'échappa pas au Mike Brant des vampires qui réessaya de foncer vers moi.  
Encore une fois, le blondinet l'arrêta.  
« Elle sait où est Godric, on ne peut pas encore la tuer. »  
_Encore ? Et bien putain, il est sympathique…_ Pensais-je avant de regarder la dénommée Sookie.  
Elle regardait les vampires, mais je la vis sourire doucement. Elle me scrutait et me lança un regard qui signifiait : «Et encore tu n'as rien vu… ».

Je m'approchai d'elle, passant devant les deux « hommes » qui essayaient de montrer leurs supériorités.  
Je me plaçais à côté d'elle, regardant l'affligeant spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir traité de garce ?_  
« Aucun problème. »  
_Alors tu lis dans les pensées…_  
« Oui… » Me dit-elle maussade.  
_Et ça te déprime ?_  
« Ce n'est pas facile d'être différente… Les gens se posent des questions. Au début ils sont intrigués mais par la suite, ils ont peur et ils s'éloignent le plus possible de la source de leur angoisse… » Elle avait l'air triste.  
_Si tu continues à faire cette tête, ils vont croire que je t'ai encore insultée… _Pensais-je rieuse.  
Elle eut un petit rire… Mais elle avait mal et ça se voyait.  
« Les gens sont cons… Ils ont peurs de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer, pour eux, tout ce qui n'est à leurs portées et quelque chose de pas naturel. Ce que je vois c'est que tu es une « jeune » femme normale, je veux dire… Tu n'as pas six bras ou trois yeux, tu as un don. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais rejeter ou regretter, c'est quelque chose qui est en toi, qui fait partie de toi… Tu devrais t'accepter comme tu es, parce que quoi que tu fasses pour essayer de changer ce que tu es, tu n'y arriveras pas. Le jour où tu t'accepteras telle que tu es, ce jour-là tu pourras enfin vivre. »

J'avais regardé dans le vide durant toute ma tirade. Lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et me souriait. Je lui souris à mon tour mais me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Lorsque je me tournais vers les vampires, ceux-ci c'étaient arrêtés et me regardait, certains en souriant, comme une femme brune a l'air plutôt sympathique, d'autres complètement choqués, comme le petit, enfin grand blond.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit comme conneries ? » Soufflais-je ironiquement à la blonde qui souriait toujours…  
De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans l'assemblée de vampire, je n'arrivais pas à tout saisir mais j'entendis un nom, Godric.  
J'hésitai à demander qui était ce Godric parce qu'apparemment mon discours faisait parler de lui...

Sookie se mit à rigoler en me prenant par l'épaule. Elle me trainait dans la maison sans même en discuter avec les autres. Elle m'emmenait jusqu'à une sorte de salon, dont une façade entière était de vitres et où à l'écart se trouvait un siège, comme un trône.  
Elle s'assit dans le canapé et me fit signe de l'imiter. J'allais lui parler, lorsqu'en un coup de vent, plusieurs vampires étaient autour de nous…

« Que sais-tu sur Godric ? » C'était le blond qui était debout contre une sorte de bar à m'observer étrangement.  
_Mais_ q_u'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ce Godric ?!_  
« Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. » Lui répondis-je souriante.  
Je le vis se tendre, il voulait m'aplatir contre un mur mais apparemment il tenait vraiment à avoir des informations sur le petit vieux.  
« C'est le Sheriff qui a disparu. » Me dit doucement Sookie.  
Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, je venais de bloquer. Lorsque je compris, le lâchais :  
« Ah… Le petit vieux ! Il s'appelle Godric ? Ça lui va bien...» Ils semblaient tous ahuris et outrés devant ce surnom.  
« Je vous dis où il est mais à une condition. »  
J'avais regardé le blond dans les yeux, je savais ce que je voulais et je savais que c'était lui qui menait la danse… Il réprimait une insulte, enfin ça y ressemblait et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.  
_Pour un vampire, il est long à la détende… J'y crois pas, il faut qu'il arrête de faire ce truc avec sa bouche, on dirait un poisson rouge._  
La télépathe explosa de rire, ce qui me fit comprendre, qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, sans doute pour avoir des informations…  
Je regardais encore quelques secondes le vampire compter le nombre de pas qu'il faut faire pour traverser la pièce avant d'en avoir marre et de me lever d'un bond.  
« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre, je veux bien aider le petit vieux parce que je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas dans votre camp... »  
Tous les vampires, ainsi que Sookie me regardaient intrigués, même le blond s'était arrêté et m'observait.  
«…Ce que je veux c'est qu'il n'y ai pas de blessés. Votre Sheriff sera tué dans deux jours, brulé au lever du soleil par la confrérie du soleil. Je ne vous ai rien dit, je ne vous ai jamais vu et ne veux en aucun cas être mêlé à votre histoire. » Leurs dis-je d'une traite avant de m'en aller tranquillement.  
_Bonne soirée la télépathe._

Je sortis facilement, il y avait toujours les vampires mais bizarrement, ils me laissèrent passer sans aucun problème, ils me regardaient toujours, mais plus de la même façon. Ils ne semblaient plus vouloir me vider de mon sang, au contraire, ils semblaient choqués par mon attitude… Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander combien d'humains avaient fait ça. Comment d'humains était aller jusque chez eux pour aider l'un des leurs, sans même le connaître. Combien d'humains avaient risqué leurs miches pour une affaire qui ne les concernait pas.  
Je décidai de ne pas aller en boîte, je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire. Je fis tout le chemin du retour tranquillement, sans me prendre la tête, bien qu'un garçon ait décidé de ne pas me lâcher, me demandant des informations durant de longues minutes, me répétant qu'il me trouvait jolie et autres balivernes… J'avais réussi à m'en débarrasser lorsque je lui avais dit que j'étais fiancé. Pour une fois, Guillaume me servait à quelque chose… Le garçon resta quelques secondes sans parler avant de reprendre de plus belle:  
« Tu l'aimes ? »  
Je soupirai et lui répondis,  
« Oui je l'aime. »  
« Parle moi de lui. »  
_C'est un enfoiré qui ne me lâche pas, un peu dans ton genre… Qui m'a appris que j'allais me retrouvé marier à lui sans que j'ai donné le moindre accord._  
« C'est un garçon gentil, il est toujours très calme… Il est à l'écoute, il rigole facilement et aime le sarcasme. Il aime bien me taquiner, en faites, il doit taquiner tout le monde je pense… »  
Je regardais par la fenêtre du bus, perdu dans mes pensées… Je réfléchissais à trop de choses en même temps.  
« Ou là tu rencontré ? »  
Pour cette réponse-là, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir.  
« A la confrérie du soleil. » Lâchais-je lasse.  
« Hum… Tu y es souvent ? »  
« Tous les jours. » Lui dis-je, toujours perdu dans mes pensées, ne le regardant toujours pas.  
Je pensais au vampire qui était enfermé, Godric… Ce n'était pas commun comme nom, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais.  
_De quelle origine est-ce ?_  
Je me dis à ce moment-là que je lui demanderais la prochaine fois que je lui parlerais.  
« Comment il s'appelle ? » Je continuais à être dans mes pensées, à réfléchir…  
C'est donc encore perdu dans mes pensées que je lui répondis.  
« Godric. »  
Je réalisai juste après ce que je venais de dire, je me mordis la langue pour être aussi stupide… Mon fiancé s'appelait Guillaume, c'était un humain et non un vampire dont je ne connaissais rien. Je me mis à rigoler doucement sous l'œil ahurit du garçon.

_Je suis fatigué c'est pour ça… Il faudrait que je dorme plus. Ce vampire n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Godric n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais d'où vient ce prénom ?_  
Je réalisai juste à temps, que j'étais arrivé à mon arrêt. Je descendis donc sans m'occuper du garçon qui m'appelait me demandant mon numéro.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de la confrérie, je me sentis bien. Je connaissais ses murs, ses arbres et tout ce qui s'y trouvait…  
Je me dirigeai vers la cellule du prénommé Godric, espérant lui dire pour les vampires avant que le jour ne se lève.  
Arrivé à hauteur de la cellule, j'entendis des voix. Je décidai donc de me cacher et d'écouter.

« Tu es une créature du diable, elle… Elle n'est qu'une jeune femme que tu as poussée vers les ténèbres. »  
C'était la voix de Newlin. Il était en colère…  
_Oh non !_ _Putain de merde, ça doit être la taupe… Comment a telle fait ? Pour les avoir mis au courant, il devait être là, pourtant à part Sookie il n'y avait pas d'humains…_  
« Tu seras exécuté au lever du soleil. »  
Je tressais, les vampires n'arriveraient jamais à temps…  
« D'accord… »  
Je sursautai, la voix du petit vieux était claire, il n'y avait pas de peur dedans, pas même de l'appréhension. Il semblait avoir accepté son sort.  
«…Mais ne vous en prenez pas à elle. »  
Malgré la situation, je sentis mes joues s'embrumer, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un vieux vampire était aux petits soins avec moi.  
« Camille sera exécutée avec toi. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce n'était pas Newlin qui avait parlé, c'était un homme que je connaissais très bien.  
« Sarah ne sera pas… » Commençait Newlin, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.  
« Je me fiche de Sarah, je suis son père, c'est à moi de décider ! »  
Je n'écoutais plus leur conversation, je m'assis dans des buissons me cachant, et ne pensai plus à rien sauf aux vampires. Il fallait les prévenir, quitte à être exécuté, autant leurs faire payer jusqu'au bout… C'était sans doute puéril et stupide, mais à ce moment-ci, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la colère. De la colère envers moi pour ne pas avoir pensé au traître, de la colère envers les Newlin à partager de tels messages de haines. De la colère envers Godric pour ne pas se défendre et de la colère envers mon père pour vouloir… Et bien pour vouloir m'exécutai.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Godric avait posé cette question calmement.  
« Pourquoi quoi ? » Répondit mon père avec haine.  
Il eut quelques secondes de silence qui me semblèrent durer une éternité.  
« Si vous aimez votre fille, pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? » Sa voix était triste.  
« Elle n'est plus ma fille. Plus depuis qu'elle a choisi votre camp. »  
« Mon camp ? » Godric avait un rire jaune.  
A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix. Elle était plus dure, plus froide. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait pour une simple humaine.  
« Votre fille ne fait partie d'aucun _camp, _elle ne veut laisser personne mourir, elle ne juge pas, elle écoute. Elle ne se sert pas d'un dieu pour faire faire aux gens ce qui lui chante, c'est une fille douce et gentille, et si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…Alors vous ne méritez pas de l'avoir. » Vers la fin de son discours, sa voix s'était adoucie, elle était redevenue la voix qu'il arborait lorsque je lui avais parlé.

Je fermai les yeux et souris. Godric était certes un vampire, mais il était quelqu'un de bien et il fallait que je l'empêche d'être sacrifié, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
Je commençais à me lever pour partir plus loin lorsque j'entendis Godric parler.  
« Parfois il vaut mieux rester assis et attendre, les solutions viennent d'elles-mêmes. »  
Je me rassis immédiatement, comprenant qu'il s'adressait à moi. J'avais bien fais, car quelques secondes après, cinq hommes armés arrivèrent et se postèrent près de moi.  
Lorsqu'ils firent signe à mon père, ou à Newlin… j'essayai de me cacher du mieux possible.  
Ils passèrent tous devant moi sans me voir et partirent vers la maison de Newlin.  
J'attendis quelques minutes pour voir s'ils ne reviendraient pas, avant de me lever et m'approcher de la cellule.  
Je m'assis comme les autres fois devant et attendis.  
« Si vous restez ici, ils vont vous trouver. »  
Je laissai échapper un rire sans joie.  
« Je suis piégé. » Lui répondis-je simplement, faisant allusion à notre dernière discussion.  
« Tu pourrais te cacher. » Je fus surprise de l'entendre me tutoyer mais me rendis compte que cela me faisait plaisir.  
« Ou est-ce que je pourrais me cacher ? Il doit y avoir des hommes armés partout maintenant et je doute qu'ils me laissent sortir tranquillement. » Lui dis-je avec tout le sarcasme dont je pouvais faire preuve.  
Il se tut quelques secondes avant de me déclarer.  
« J'ai une idée… Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. »  
J'hésitai quelques secondes.  
« Je te fais confiance. » Lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.  
« Alors recule. » Me murmurait-il avec gentillesse.  
Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire.  
J'allais lui demander, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je  
n'écris que l'histoire.**

Audrey:** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) . Pour les fautes ça me rassure, j'avoue que ça m'inquiétait un peu.  
**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_J'allais lui demander, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit_.  
Durant une seconde, j'avais pensé me sauver en courant mais la curiosité l'emportant, je restai debout, en face de cette porte, attendant de voir apparaître le vampire.  
Lorsque je le vis debout, droit comme un I, me regardant je lâchai un hochet de surprise. 

C'était un homme plutôt grand (enfin plus petit que l'asperge blonde), brun avec la peau extrêmement pâle. Il portait des vêtements en lin blanc qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. On pouvait voir sur sa peau de nombreux tatouages plutôt anciens. Il avait une apparence juvénile qui ne collait pas avec son âge. En l'observant, j'eus un frisson… C'était un bel homme, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de très attrayant mais également de très dangereux. Il fit un pas vers moi, geste auquel je répondis en reculant. Je le vis faire un petit sourire triste, je me rendis compte que je l'avais blessé.  
« Vous avez l'air jeune pour un vieux… » Lui dis-je tout en m'approchant de lui.  
Une fois à sa portée, je posai ma main sur sa joue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, j'étais comme hypnotisé par cet homme, je vérifiai qu'il était bien en face de moi.  
Je réalisai mon geste et voulus enlever ma main. Dès qu'elle quitta sa peau, Godric rattrapait ma main et la reposa sur sa joue tout en fermant les yeux.  
« Cela fait bien longtemps qu'aucun humain ne m'a touché sans avoir peur. »  
Je me mis à sourire doucement, le petit vieux était en manque de contacts humains.  
Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais un bruit le coupa. Apparemment, des gens approchaient dans notre direction. Je me tournai vers le Sheriff pour lui demander ce que nous allions faire, mais je me bloquai en le voyant m'observer silencieusement.  
Je frissonnais, c'était étrange, sous son regard j'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile, il était un félin devant sa proie…  
« Venez. » Dit –il en prenant ma main et m'attirant jusque-là « cellule ».

Avant même que je puisse réagir, la porte était fermée, me laissant seul avec un vampire puissant, qui plus est, un vampire puissant et sexy.  
« Et maintenant ? » Lui demandai-je sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
Je sentis un courant d'air froid, je savais qu'il était juste devant moi mais je ne relevai pas les yeux. Je sentis une main me relever le menton.  
C'est yeux étaient tristes, il me regardait avec gentillesse.  
« Vous avez peur de moi. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.  
« Non… Mais je suis mal à l'aise. » Lui dis-je en souriant doucement.  
« Pourquoi ? » Me demandait-il.  
Je rigolai doucement tout en le regardant, il était vraiment attendrissant.  
« Et bien… » Commençais-je tout en me rapprochant encore de lui.  
« …Je pensais me retrouver en face d'un petit vieux. » Finissais-je sur le ton de la confidence.  
Il rigolait tranquillement tout en posant sa main sur ma joue comme le ferait un adulte avec un enfant.  
« Je suis un petit vieux. »  
On se sourit tous les deux, mais je me tendis en entendant des pas juste devant la porte.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf » je me retrouvais sur le lit, dans un coin, recouverte de tissu.  
J'allais me plaindre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Avec les tissus je ne voyais pas qui était entré mais ils étaient deux.  
« Ou est-elle ? » C'était Newlin.  
« Comment le saurais-je. » Lui répondit Godric avec détachement.  
« Dites-nous ou elle est. »  
C'était Sarah, je frissonnais… Sa voix était implorante, mais j'ignorais si elle rejoignait mon père quant au fait de me tuer avec le petit vieux.  
« Pourquoi la protégez-vous ? D'ici quelques heures vous serez mort. » La voix de Newlin était froide et colérique.  
« Vous l'avez fait vôtre ? » La voix de Sarah était anxieuse.  
Je rigolai intérieurement, comme-si le petit vieux s'intéresserait à une gamine.  
« Non. » Sa voix était neutre.  
« Mais ça vous plairez. » Newlin semblait dégoûté.  
Je me mis à rigoler silencieusement, mais j'arrêtais en me rendant compte que Godric ne répondait pas.  
_Réponds… Dit leur qu'ils se trompent qu'ils sont complètement fous de croire cela._  
« Oui. »  
_Quel con !_  
Newlin eut un rire sadique.  
« Tu ne l'auras jamais… Même si par je ne sais quel miracle tu venais à survivre, jamais elle ne voudrait de toi. Je la connais, elle ne s'intéresserait pas à un vieux, à un assassin de ton espèce. » Dit –il en sortant tout en riant.

Je ne bougeai pas, même après qu'ils soient sortis. Je restai plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Même Godric restait assis sans bouger.  
« On est mal barrés. » Dis-je tout en sortant de ma « cachette ».  
Il ne bougeait pas, il regardait le sol.  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule.  
« Tout va bien Godric ? »  
Il parut étonné, il me regardait étrangement.  
« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »  
Je bloquai quelques secondes, c'était une question légitime, après tout je n'étais pas censée le connaître.  
« C'est l'asperge blonde qui me la dit… » Lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence tout en souriant.  
Il fit une tête bizarre.  
« Éric ? » Me dit-il anxieux.  
« Je n'en sais rien… Un type bizarre, blond avec l'air pas très commode. »  
« Oui, Eric… » Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
« …Mais où l'avez-vous vu ? » Me dit-il anxieux.  
« Ah ça… C'est tout à l'heure quand je suis aller chez vous… »  
Je le sentis se bloquer avant de me sauter dessus. Il vérifia mon cou ainsi que chaque parcelle visible de ma peau.  
« Que faites-vous ? » Lui demandais-je mal à l'aise.  
Il se stoppait et ma regarda dans les yeux.  
« Je veux m'assurer que vous n'avez rien. » Me dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux, même s'il était inquiet.  
«Je vais bien. » Lui dis-je en souriant.  
« Mais…Pourquoi êtes-vous aller chez moi ? » Me demandait-il curieux.  
J'hésitais, ça me semblait bizarre de lui dire alors que je ne le connaissais presque pas.  
« Et bien…Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez. » Murmurais-je tout en regardant dans le vide.

Je l'entendis rigoler un peu.  
« Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques pour un homme que vous connaissez à peine ? Pour un vampire, un assassin… »  
Sa voix était monotone, amère et froide. Je souris doucement et sans réfléchir, je posai ma tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.  
« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre alors, arrêtez de vous voir comme tel. »  
On restait quelques minutes sans bouger, je commençais à m'endormir, j'étais exténué. J'étais presque endormi lorsque je sentis deux bras m'enserrer et me placer dans le lit. Juste après, je perdis le fil et plongeai dans un sommeil profond.

Je fus réveillé par une main qui glissait dans mes cheveux mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux trouvant ce geste agréable.  
« Il est l'heur de se réveiller petite colombe. »  
Je sursautai et me relevai rapidement me donnant le tournis. Je n'étais plus dans la cellule, mais dans ma chambre, et Sarah était à mes côtés. Durant quelques secondes, je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé, si Godric, Sookie et les autres existaient vraiment ou s'ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination perverse. J'aurais voulu poser la question à Sarah mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? _En faites Sarah, c'était un rêve où je vous ai trahi pour un vampire ?... _Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire quelque chose comme ça, je décidai donc de tenter une approche plus douce.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »  
Je la vis sourire, un petit sourire triste.  
« Seulement quelques heures… »  
_ça ne me dit pas si j'ai rêvé. _  
« …Je t'ai réveillé parce que l'heure est venue d'exécuter le vampire. »  
_Ah merde, je n'ai pas rêvé…_  
« Et moi aussi. » Lui dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Elle passa sa main sur ma joue me faisant étrangement penser à Godric.  
« Le vampire t'a livré à nous… »  
_Putain l'enfoiré !_  
« … A une condition, que ton père épargne ta vie. »  
Je me levai et me dirigeai avec Sarah vers la sacristie. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il se passait, je ne pensais qu'aux vampires, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils arrivent et emmènent leur Sheriff, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle, de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, j'entendais un crépitement qui me donnait envie de hurler, j'avais envie de courir vers la source du bruit mais me retiens, après tout je ne pouvais pas faire le poids… Je me contentai donc de baisser les yeux en me maudissant d'être aussi lâche.  
J'allais me mettre à pleurer lorsque j'entendis un homme dans la foule parler de l'effet de l'argent qu'il ne trouvait pas assez douloureux. Je me frayais un passage dans la foule et m'aperçus avec stupeur que c'était le dénommé Éric qui était en train d'être brûlé à l'argent devant une Sookie apeurée.  
Malgré la situation qui n'avait rien de joyeuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée.  
« Euh… J'ai appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
Je me tournais vers la gauche où se trouvait Guillaume qui regardait le « spectacle ». Sur le coup j'eus une immense envie de l'envoyer praire, ou encore de lui mettre une gifle monumentale pour qu'il comprenne enfin que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais je restai sans bouger.  
« Tu sais… Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent, je veux toujours t'épouser. »  
Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, toute colère disparût… Même s'il m'énervait, il fallait avouer que c'était mignon…

« Sookie ! »  
Je me tournai vers Mike Brant qui venait d'arriver en trombe dans la salle en criant comme un forcené.  
_Putain, mais qu'il est con !_  
Je fus étonné en recevant un regard noir de Sookie.  
_Ah oui c'est vrai, la télépathe…_  
« Newlin ! »  
_C'est la mode ou quoi ?_  
De là où j'étais je ne voyais pas très bien mais au vu du bruit qui suivit et du cri de Newlin je pencherais pour un pistolet de paint-ball.  
C'était peu être les nerfs ou encore la situation qui était quand même assez drôle, faisant penser à un vieux film avec des dialogues nul à chier mais j'étais sur le point d'exploser de rire.

« Steve Newlin !...»  
Mon envie de rire se dissipa immédiatement en voyant de nombreux vampires rentrer dans la salle et une sorte de Cow-Boy commencer un dialogue genre :  
_« Vous pensiez pouvoir vous en prendre à nous sans en subir les conséquences… On va te saigner comme ton père… »_ Enfin rien de bien amicale...  
J'allais souffler (sachant pertinemment qu'ils m'entendraient) mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les vampires s'étaient ruées sur nous et nous immobilisaient.  
Un vampire m'agrippait et gardait un accès sur ma gorge.  
« Quel con ! C'est moi qui vous ai prévenu pour Godric. » Murmurais-je.

Je sentis le vampire se tendre un peu, desserrer son emprise mais il ne me lâchait pas. Il regarda quelques autres vampires qui me regardaient étonnés. Je reconnu la femme brune que j'avais rencontrée.  
« Vous voyez la brune là-bas ? » Murmurais-je doucement lançant un regard discret vers cette femme.  
« Oui et ? » Me répondit-il neutre.  
« Demandez-lui elle m'a vu prévenir Éric. » Lui dis-je blasé.  
La dite femme en question tourna rapidement la tête vers nous, ainsi que presque tous les vampires. Elle me fit un petit sourire et hochait la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais, je vous lâche ? » Me demandait-il anxieux.  
C'était incroyable, il suffisait de mettre « Godric » et « Éric » dans la même phrase et il flippait comme un con.  
« Non, je ne suis pas censé être avec vous… Si vous pouviez juste arrêter de me tordre et éviter de me mordre ça m'arrangerait. » Chuchotais-je amusé d'entendre un vampire attendre mes ordres.

Il me redressait et me tenait maintenant par le bras, sans me faire mal.  
_Gentil petit chien !_  
Dans un coin je vis Sookie qui même si elle était morte de peur, essayait de ne pas exploser de rire.  
_Que veux-tu on à la classe ou on l'a pas… _  
Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue sous le regard inquiet de Mike Brant.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie, la faire rire et pour cela j'étais très bien partis…  
_Si ont survit, tu crois que je pourrais me reconvertir en dressage de vampires ? _  
Je l'entendis exploser de rire tout en m'envoyant un regard noir, regard auquel je répondis par un sourire innocent.

Un cri me ramenait à la réalité, les humains présents, sauf moi et la télépathe, allez être tués. J'allais dire aux vampires de les laisser lorsque quelqu'un parla.  
« Ça suffit. »  
C'était Godric qui était suspendu en hauteur, ayant une parfaite vue d'ensemble. Dès que ça voix s'était élevée, plus personne, humain comme vampire, n'avaient bougé. Il avait parlé calmement mais sa voix avait quelque chose de sévère.  
A ce moment-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser une question :  
_Mais, il n'a pas le vertige ?_  
Pensée qui fut stoppée lorsqu'il se remit à parler.  
« Vous êtes venu me chercher ? » Sa voix était neutre.  
« Oui Sheriff. » Répondit le Cow-Boy.

« Ces humains ne m'ont rien fait… »  
_Question de point de vue…  
_« Vous voyez, nous pouvons coexister. Révérant Newlin, je ne suis pas adepte des bains de sang lorsqu'ils ne sont pas nécessaires. Aidez-moi à montrer l'exemple, si nous vous laissons en paix, ferez-vous de même ? »  
_Tu as de l'espoir beau-gosse_.  
Je sentis un regard tandis que Newlin répondait une phrase à la con. Je tournai et rencontrai le regard d'une Sookie étonnée et choquée.  
_Quoi ? C'est vrai, il est pas mal foutu le petit vieux._ _  
_Je la vis tourner la tête, signe qu'elle préférait ne plus m'écouter, sans doute pour ne pas rigoler vu la manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.**

Audrey: Merci pour ton message :) Oui j'étais trop triste, par contre, j'en suis à la saison 4 et je n'ai pas lu les livres donc je n'étais pas au courant =)****

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur Newlin, il était à genoux devant l'asperge blonde à lui demander de le tuer.  
_Ça y est, il est fou..._ Me dis-je blasé…_Je savais que ce jour arriverait.  
_« Tuez-moi, allez-y, Jésus me protégera… »  
Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer.  
« Je suis plus vieux que votre Jésus. J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer, mais je l'ai loupé. »  
Dit Godric avant de _miraculeusement _apparaître debout devant l'assemblée, tenant Newlin par la nuque.  
Il leur demanda qui voulait mourir pour sa folie. Moi je regardais Sookie qui souriait devant l'air incrédule que je devais arborais.  
_Il est aussi vieux ?_  
Son sourire s'élargit et elle hocha la tête. Je continuais de _discuter_ avec elle ne me préoccupant plus du reste. Après tout, maintenant que Godric était là tout allez bien se passer. Et puis j'avais assez donné…

Lors de ma discussion (mentale), j'appris que Sookie et Mike Brant étaient ensemble ce qui m'étonna car je pensai qu'elle était avec Éric. Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'était qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée que je sois étonné. Je pourrais même dire qu'elle fut étonnée que je sois étonné par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée par mon étonnement.  
Je sortis de mes pensées, enfin Sookie sortit de mes pensées lorsque le vampire qui jusqu'alors me maintenait, me lâcha et s'éloignait rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Soufflais-je pour moi-même.  
La femme brune se rapprochait de moi en souriant.  
« Il a peur que Godric ou Éric le punisse pour t'avoir traité comme une ennemie. »  
Je me mis à rigoler, c'était une blague très amusante. J'allais lui demander depuis quand les vampires faisaient de l'humour, lorsque je tombai sur son regard. Elle était extrêmement sérieuse, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'allais lui demander pourquoi ils s'inquièteraient pour moi lorsque Godric, Éric et le Cow-Boy arrivèrent à notre hauteur.  
« Allons-y. » Dès que Godric eut dit sa phrase, la brune hocha et commençait à partir avec les autres. Dès qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, Godric s'arrêta suivi des autres. Godric était en train de parler, mais étant dos à moi, je n'entendais rien.  
Éric se tournait vers moi et me lançait un regard froid.  
« Bon tu viens où il faut que je vienne te chercher ! » Me dit-il impatient.  
_Depuis quand il me tutoie le con ?_

Je regardais vers Newlin et le vis avachi par terre essayant de retenir les derniers humains qui s'en allaient. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai. Éric et Godric s'étaient rapprochés. Godric me regardait inquiet, quant à Éric, il regardait Newlin avec méprit.  
Quand je vis le regard du blond, je soupirai attirant son attention. IL me regardait incrédule tandis que je reporté mon attention sur Newlin qui avait été rejoint par Sarah.  
« Dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien. » Dis-je souriant tristement.  
« Quoi ? » C'était le Cow-Boy qui était plus loin derrière.  
Je rencontrai le regard de Sarah. Je me sentis tellement mal en voyant son regard rempli de tristesse et d'incompréhension.  
« Il fallait y penser avant de les trahir. » Me dit Éric avec un calme Olympien.  
« Elle ne… » Commençait Godric avant que je ne le coupe.  
« Il a raison. » Dis-je calmement tout en regardant Godric.  
« J'ai fait mon choix, je savais qu'ils allaient en souffrir mais je l'ai fait... Il est temps que j'en assume les conséquences. »  
« Alors allons-y. » Crachait Éric, apparemment plus énervé par le baiser entre Sookie et Mike Brant que par notre discussion.  
Godric se rapprochait encore et me dit doucement :  
« Ce n'est pas contre toi… »  
« Je le sais. » Lui répondis-je regardant le couple avant de lancer un sourire au petit vieux.

Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de mes hanches et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés des quelques vampires qui restaient.  
« En faites, vous ne m'aviez pas dit… » Commençais-je taquine.  
« Vous dire ? » Me demanda-t-il curieux.  
« Que vous êtes aussi vieux. »  
Il eut un petit rire, un rire discret mais sans aucun doute bien entendu par tous les vampires du coin.  
Alors que nous arrivions près de la sortis, j'eus un déclic.  
« Vous devriez vous dépêcher, mon père et ses troupes ne vont pas tarder… Si vous restez il va y avoir un bain de sang. » Lâchais-je en regardant Godric.  
Celui-ci me regardait et après quelques secondes de réflexion, acquiesça.  
« Nous devrions y aller. » Dit-il simplement.  
« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Mike Brant qui venait d'arriver avec Sookie.  
Tandis que la brune lui expliquait, je me mis à l'écart avec Sookie.

« Je parie que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer. » Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Oh, mais tu l'as déjà fait. » Me répondit-elle un air faussement contrarié sur le visage.  
Je regardais le groupe de vampires qui bavardaient. Je m'arrêtais sur Godric me demandant pourquoi tout le monde semblait étonné… En fait je le savais, ce n'était pas normal... Je ne connaissais pas Godric depuis longtemps, et il semblait attaché à moi, pour une raison inconnue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me récupérer, pourquoi il me surveillait, il essayait de me remonter le moral…  
Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant glousser. Bien entendu, c'était Sookie qui retenait un rire tout en regardant Godric.  
_Aucun commentaire._  
Ses gloussements s'intensifièrent attirant l'attention des vampires.  
Je croisais le regard de Godric et je ne pensai plus à rien, j'étais comme bloqué… Enfin, vu le rire de Sookie, j'avais sans aucun doute pensé à quelque chose.  
Il tournait rapidement les yeux vers Sookie et me regarda avec incompréhension. Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules auquel il sourit doucement.  
Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard me laissant seule avec la télépathe.  
_Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer !_

Sookie me lança un sourire triomphant et m'entraîna par le bras à l'extérieur.  
Pendant que je montais dans sa voiture et attachai ma ceinture, je regardais l'église une dernière fois, me sentant à la fois libre, effrayé, perdu… Autant dire tout un panel d'émotions qui arrivaient en même temps.  
Sookie ne parlait plus, elle ne réagissait plus non plus à mes pensées. Elle semblait avoir bloqué son don pour me laisser faire le tri tranquillement. En fait, toutes les pensées qui se bousculer dans mon crâne devaient lui faire mal à la tête.  
Je regardais au-dehors, observant le paysage qui défilait autour de nous et me souviens que le jour ou je me suis rendue chez les Newlin pour y déménager, j'avais eu exactement la même position et le même sentiment.  
_L'incertitude._  
Après tout je voulais partir de chez les Newlin pour être libre et je me retrouvais animal de compagnie pour un vampire, vieux, puissant, gentil, attentionné, calme…

Je me remis immédiatement à penser à ce garçon dans le bus qui avait voulu me faire du charme et au fait que je lui ai dit que mon fiancé s'appelait Godric alors que c'est Guillaume… Et Guillaume, comment allait-il ? Je l'avais perdu de vue après sa petite déclaration. Je décidais de ne pas y penser, Godric n'allait sans doute pas sauter de joie si je lui demandais de rechercher mon _fiancé_ pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire avec des vampires ? Oui parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vraiment briefé à ce sujet. J'avais entendu parler d'humains qui travaillaient avec des vampires et honnêtement, servir de garde-manger ou d'objet sexuel ce n'était pas trop mon truc. Je songeai un millième de seconde à Sookie avant de rire intérieurement de ma bêtise… Sookie avait un don qui était profitable pour eux, et elle était à un vampire donc ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher. Je songeais ensuite à Éric qui m'intriguait, je n'arrivai pas à savoir si je devais avoir peur de lui, ou si je devais me sentir rassurer par lui. Après tout, il était la descendance de Godric et Godric était un vampire très… Gentil, alors il me semblait bizarre que cet Éric soit un enfoiré de première en sachant que c'est le vampire le plus doux et le plus gentil qu'il m'ait été donné de voir qui l'avait « élevé ».  
On peut dire que j'étais partis loin dans mes pensées, j'adorais faire ça, faire le tri même si ça me faisait du mal, de la peine… C'était paradoxal mais ça me convenait.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêtait, je me rendis compte que je souriais.  
Suivant l'exemple de Sookie, je sortis de la voiture et avançais vers l'entrée de la maison.  
Il y avait de nombreux vampires, plus que la dernière fois, j'avais eu une petite appréhension au début mais elle fut vite enlevée par les regards qu'ils me lançaient. Certains me souriaient, d'autres évitaient mon regard et d'autres encore, comme Éric m'ignorait.  
Lorsque Sookie vit Mike Brant, je lui souris doucement et me dirigeai vers ce qui devait être le salon, là où j'étais allé la dernière fois.  
Dès que je pénétrai dans la salle, de nombreux vampires se tournèrent vers moi dont la brune qui semblait bouleversée. Je me dirigeai vers elle, ignorant le regard des autres vampires.  
_Rêvés pas, je ne suis pas votre diner…_  
Une fois à sa hauteur, elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui montrait une grande tristesse…  
« Ravi de vous revoir. » Me dit-elle, souriant toujours.  
Je lui souris, et attrapai son bras doucement, l'attirant vers l'extérieur.  
Elle se laissait faire mais son regard démontrait une certaine appréhension.  
J'essayais de trouver un endroit plus ou moins calme mais être dans une demeure remplit de vampire n'aidait pas trop. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, j'abdiquai.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demandai-je doucement.  
Son regard fut surpris mais après quelques minutes de réflexions, me répondit.  
« C'est Hugo »  
« Hugo ? » Lui demandais-je curieuse.  
« C'est… Mon humain… » Hésitait-elle.  
Elle regardait quelques minutes autour, sachant pertinemment que plusieurs personnes entendaient notre conversation.  
« … C'est lui la taupe. » Dit-elle tremblante, laissant couler une larme de sang sur sa joue.  
Tout d'abord effrayé de la voir pleurer du sang, je me repris et lui demandait calmement.  
« Godric est au courant ? »  
Elle semblait perdue, elle essayait de ne pas pleurer d'avantage mais plus elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, plus elles coulaient.  
« La nouvelle lui sera annoncée officiellement tout à l'heure… » J'avais dû forcer l'oreille pour entendre sa phrase.  
Sur le moment, je ne sus pas comment réagir. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce petit con que j'avais étais repéré… Mais la voire blessée par l'amour qu'apparemment elle lui porte, m'enlevait toute ma colère et ma rancune.  
« Godric est quelqu'un de bien… » Commençais-je tout en posant mon bras sur son épaule.  
« …Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, à vrai dire je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui. Mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de juste, de bon et qu'il saura faire preuve d'empathie à son égard. » Finissais-je sur de moi.  
En fait je ne savais pas comment allait réagir Godric, par contre je savais qu'il m'entendait et je voulais voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour ne pas me faire de peine. C'était puéril mais si ce que les gens insinuaient était vrai, si je comptais pour lui… Alors autant que sa serve pour sauver un humain.  
Lorsque je levais les yeux vers elle, je remarquais qu'elle me souriait, elle n'était pas soulagée mais avait retrouvé un semblant d'espoir.  
« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Godric s'est attaché à toi… » Soufflait-elle, essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues avant de me sourire et de partir plus loin.  
Bizarrement, sa phrase me fit rougir, j'essayais de garder un rythme cardiaque plus ou moins stable (saloperies de vampires), même si j'avais envie de sourire comme une idiote.


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire. Désolé du retard j'étais en vacances.**

Lou: Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en train de finir le chapitre 13 ;)

**Megane:** Normalement je postes un chapitre par jour. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres :)

**Chapitre 6 :**

_J'ai besoin de l'aide psychologique d'une humaine avant de devenir folle…_ Pensais-je espérant que ça rameuterait la télépathe.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que je commençais à bien la connaître lorsqu'elle apparut se dirigeant vers moi.

« Alors besoin d'aide ? » Me demandait-elle souriant de façon malicieuse.  
« Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ? » Lui répondis-je blasée.  
Ma réflexion la fit rire, ce à quoi je répondis par une mine boudeuse.  
« On va à l'intérieur ? » Me dit-elle.  
Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'attrapait le bras, me conduisant vers le regroupement de vampire.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, je remarquais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que précédemment et tous étaient en ligne et regardaient dans la même direction.  
« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je doucement à la blonde.  
« Ils souhaitent la bienvenue au Sheriff. »

Je me retournai vers la brune qui regardait la file en souriant doucement, plus aucune larme sur ses joues.  
« Pourquoi ? » Lui dis-je amusée.  
« Par respect évidemment. » Me dit le Cow-Boy qui venait d'arriver avec un air hautain et froid.  
« Le Cow-Boy… Toujours aussi sympathique. » Dis-je pour moi-même.  
« Cow-Boy ? » Demandait la brune rigolant doucement.  
« Ne soyez pas étonnés, après tout je ne connais pas vos noms. » Lui répondis-je un sourire malicieux ancré sur mes lèvres.  
« Alors qu'elle est mon surnom ? » Me murmurait-elle sur le ton de la confidence.  
« Hum… La brune. » Rigolais-je.  
« Et moi ? » Me demandait la télépathe.  
« Je pensais que tu le savais… La blonde, ou la télépathe. » Lui dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.  
_Fouilleuse d'esprit, emmerdeuse, fantasme d'Eric…_ Pensais-je immédiatement, essayant de garder un visage neutre.  
« Je m'appelle Isabel. » Me dit la femme brune me tendant la main.  
Je l'attrapa et la serra, lui lançant un sourire.  
« Moi c'est Camille. » Lui dis-je sympathiquement.

Je voulus parler au Cow-Boy qui ne lâchait jamais son chapeau mais il était parti faire la queue.  
« Mais que lui dise-t-il ? » Lançais-je dans le vide, regardant les gens qui attendaient patiemment de se retrouver devant Godric.  
« Ah ça… Ils lui disent qu'ils sont heureux de le voire de retour etc… » Me dit Isabel calmement.  
« Rien de bien intéressant en clair… » Répondis-je sans lâcher les vampires des yeux.  
Lorsque j'eus dit ma phrase, un vampire se tournait vers moi, me lançant un regard froid, regard auquel je répondis par un sourire innocent, ce qui semblait l'irriter encore plus.  
Son attitude me fit lever les yeux au ciel en souriant, je n'arrivais pas à croire que les vampires pouvaient être aussi susceptibles. En levant les yeux je croisais le regard de Godric. Il était assis sur une chaise à écouter blablater les gens… Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il me sourit affectueusement et quelque peu amusé, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus.  
« Cette _cérémonie_ est obligatoire ? » Murmurais-je en me tournant un peu vers la brune mais ne lâchant pas Godric du regard.  
Isabel se mit à rigoler doucement et je vis Godric hocher doucement la tête, souriant toujours.  
« Normalement elle n'est pas obligatoire pour les humains, mais… Il semblerait que tu es récolté une invitation spéciale. » Me dit Isabel amusée.  
« C'est trop injuste. » Soufflais-je ironiquement, prenant un air de Calimero, sachant pertinemment que tous les vampires présents rêveraient d'une telle invitation.

Je vis Godric sourire doucement mais il semblait inquiet.  
_Quel idiot, évidemment que je serais heureuse d'aller le voir !_  
« Alors dit-lui. »  
Je me tournais vers Sookie qui me regardait de façon innocente.  
_Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !_  
« Tu as peur que j'entende des choses que je ne devrais pas ? » Me dit-elle de plus en plus amusée.  
_Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées pour Godric !_  
« Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui spécialement… » Soufflait-elle retenant un rire.  
_Arrête, il va t'entendre !_  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de sortir son portable.

[Là, ils ne peuvent plus entendre.]  
Son sourire s'agrandit devant mon air ahuri.  
_Dites-moi que c'est une blague…_  
[Apparemment non.]  
Je lançais un regard autour de moi, certains vampires de la file nous regardaient étrangement, après tout, nous étions l'une des seules choses intéressantes qui se passaient.  
Même Godric nous scrutait du coin de l'œil, continuant de hocher de la tête au fur et à mesure que les vampires passaient devant lui, lui disant quelques mots.  
_Il reste tellement calme…_  
Je lançais un regard noir à Sookie avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de taper quelque chose sur son portable, ce qui la dissuada.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que je faisais là. J'étais entouré de vampires, à côté d'une télépathe et j'avais perdu quelques heures auparavant tous mes repères… Je sentis une main se poser sur mes épaules affectueusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
_Elle te plaise tant que ça mes pensées pour que tu y pénètre tout le temps ? _  
« Tu sais, je ne peux pas lire les pensées des vampires... Alors, oui je me rabats sur toi. » Me dit-elle en souriant, mais ça ressemblait plus à des excuses.  
« Ça doit te faire du bien de ne plus rien entendre… » Lui dis-je gentiment.  
En faites, j'avais un peu de peine pour elle… Toutes ces pensées, ces voix, devaient vraiment lui taper sur le système. De plus, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était serveuse, et certains clients devaient avoir certaines pensées pas très courtoises, surtout les hommes.  
Le sourire triste que m'envoie Sookie me prouvait que j'avais raison.

J'avais envie de faire un petit tour dehors. Je me tournai vers Sookie pour lui en parler, mais dès que je la vis, je compris que ce ne serait pas possible.  
Elle regardait vers Godric. Je ne suivis pas son regard, me contentant de la regarder attendant qu'elle m'explique. Elle se tournait vers moi une mine désole.  
« Je crois que Godric t'attend… »  
Je regardais Godric qui effectivement me regardait. Il me fit un petit signe de la main pour que je m'approche.  
Je me rendis donc jusqu'à Godric sous le regard ébahi de quelques vampires que je doublais sans scrupules et sous le regard neutre des autres qui avaient sans doute eu vent de notre « lien » qui je dois l'avouer, m'échappais encore.  
Dès que je fus à quelques pas de lui, Éric qui était à ses côtés depuis le début s'éloigna, nous laissant « seul ».

Il allait parler mais je le devançai.  
« Ravi de vous revoir Sheriff, je savais que ces stupides humains ne pouvaient rien contre vous. » Lui dis-je imitant (de façon pas trop mal) le Cow-Boy.  
Il parut surpris un millième de seconde avant de rigoler doucement.  
« C'était presque ça… » Admit-il.  
Je lui souris à mon tour et me rapprochai encore de lui. C'était étrange, j'avais besoin d'être près de lui… A ses côtés je me sentais bien, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.  
Lorsque je me rapprochai de lui, son sourire s'agrandit me faisant fondre sur place.  
Il me prit doucement la main, comme-ci il avait peur que je me sauve en courant, mais se détendit en voyant que je le laissais faire.  
« Dure journée… » Me dit-il doucement tout en caressant ma main de son pouce.  
« Sa va, j'espère juste qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça… » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, je pense que vous vous ennuierez la plupart du temps. »  
Je rigolai devant la mine désolée qu'il arborait, ne collant pas avec le sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage.  
« M'ennuyer ? Avec vous ?! » Lui dis-je amusée.  
« Justement… » Me dit-il tristement tout en continuant de bouger son pouce sur ma main.  
« …Je suis un vieux, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. » Finit-il avec tout de même un petit sourire.

Je rigolai et mis mes mains en coupe autour de son visage et le regardai dans les yeux.  
« Vous avez raison… » Il me fit un sourire triste.  
« … Vous êtes vieux. » Finissais-je avec un sourire malicieux.  
Il me regardait intrigué, il attendait que je continue.  
« Voyez-vous… Je ne vous trouve pas ennuyeux, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne passez pas votre temps à déblatérer inutilement que je vais ma lasser de vous. » Lui dis-je doucement.  
Je lui fis un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit.  
« Vous êtes étonnante. »  
« Vous venez de le remarquer ? » Lui dis-je un avec un air faussement blessé.  
Il rigolait et posait ses mains par-dessus les miennes.

« Je l'ai sus au moment même où vous êtes venue vous poser devant ma cellule pour être tranquille, n'ayant ni peur, ni mal hêtre à vous trouver près d'un vampire que vous ne connaissiez pas… Prenant même la peine de me parler alors que l'on vous avait dit que j'étais un monstre. N'ayant aucun n'a priori sur moi, vous faisant votre propre opinion, ignorant ce que votre famille et vos amis vous avez dit… Même lorsque je vous ai dit tout le mal que j'ai causé, vous êtes resté et vous avez écouté. » Il avait fini sa tirade ne semblant même pas y croire lui-même.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous l'avez juste oublié, vous pensez aux actes négatifs de votre vie… Mais n'oubliez pas tout ce que vous avez fait de positif que ce soit pour les humains et les vampires. » Murmurais-je souriant à ce vampire que j'appréciais de plus en plus.

On restait quelques secondes sans parler, se regardant calmement, enfin… A part l'envie que j'avais de me blottir dans ses bras. Nos mains liées, notre silence n'avait rien de pesant, il était réconfortant. Presque à contrecœur, je brisais notre contact récoltant un regard surprit de Godric.  
« Je… Je devrais vous laisser, de nombreuses personnes doivent encore vous saluer et vous dire combien vous leur avez manqué. » Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
Il ne répondit pas mais hochait la tête positivement.  
J'allais partir lorsqu'il me rattrapait la main. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il hésitait.  
« Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer à parler un peu plus tard. »  
Il avait parlé avec un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'il était sûr de lui, mais dans ses yeux je pouvais voir de l'hésitation.  
« Avec plaisir. » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
Je retournai vers Sookie qui apparemment n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, comme tous les vampires présents qui me fixaient. Tout en marchant je me retournais vers Godric qui me regardait discrètement tout en écoutant un vampire. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur (pour le mettre mal à l'aise) et continuais ma route.  
Sookie s'était posé sur un canapé. Je m'assis à ses côtés et essayais d'ignorer son sourire.

_Dis-moi Sookie… Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? C'est vrai qu'est-ce que j'ai de particulier, je suis quelqu'un… De banal. Lui, c'est quelqu'un de formidable qui fait tout pour protéger les autres portants sur ses épaules le poids de ses erreurs passées. Pourquoi cherche-t-il à me protéger ? Lorsque mon père et les autres on apprit que je les avais trahis, il m'a protégé… Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour qu'ils épargnent la mienne. Pourtant je suis moins importante que lui, si j'étais morte ça n'aurait rien changé, mais regarde autour de toi, s'il était mort il y aurait eu une guerre, il aurait laissé un vide immense et il le sait, alors pourquoi être prêt à tout sacrifier pour une humaine qu'il ne connaît pas.  
C'est bizarre, même si on ne se connaît depuis pas longtemps, c'est comme-ci il me connaissait mieux que personne, comme-ci l'on se connaissait depuis très longtemps… C'est fou, je le sais…  
_  
Je posai enfin les yeux sur elle et vis qu'elle souriait, me mettant mal à l'aise.  
J'allais lui demander d'arrêter de sourire lorsqu'une voix me coupa dans mon élan.  
« Excusez-moi, pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? »  
Je me tournais vers la source du bruit et vis deux vampires.  
« Bien sûr ! » Leur dis-je souriante.  
On discutait une bonne heure. C'était deux hommes, durant la conversation, Sookie et moi apprirent qu'ils étaient frères et vivaient dans le secteur de Godric.  
Ils étaient sympathiques et au fil de la conversation, plusieurs autres vampires vinrent se joindre à nous. L'ambiance était festive, joyeuse. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné par l'aplomb de l'un des frères nommés « Raphaël » qui me draguait ouvertement.  
Je faisais semblant de ne pas voire son petit jeu, pour dire vrai je me sentais flatté, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on plaît. Mais malgré tout cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Godric, après que les salutations aient été finis, il avait disparu et je ne l'avais plus vu de la soirée.  
« Camille, tu ne devais pas rejoindre Godric ? » Me dit Sookie avec un petit sourire.  
« Ah oui ! » Lui dis-je comme-si j'avais complètement oublié. »  
Je me levais et après quelques mots partagés avec les personnes présentes je commençais à partir.  
_Merci, je t'en dois une !_  
Sookie me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me dirigeais vers Éric que j'avais repéré lorsqu'une main me retient.  
En me retournant, je me rendis compte que c'était Raphaël qui me maintenait fermement la main.  
« Avant que tu partes, je peux te poser une question ? »  
Je lui souris et me tournais entièrement vers lui.  
« Notre Sheriff, tu es sienne ? » Sa voix était hésitante.  
« Euh… Non. » Lui dis-je souriante, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était si important.  
Il semblait soulagé et je me retiens de lui demander pourquoi.  
« C'est tout ? » Lui demandais-je curieuse.  
« Ah…Oui. » Me répondit-il lâchant enfin ma main.  
Après un dernier sourire je m'approchais d'Éric.  
« Ou est-il ? » Lui demandais-je gentiment.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Sa voix était froide. Il ne m'aimait pas, je savais qu'un créateur à un lien spécial avec celui qu'il transforme et je voyais très bien qu'il était jaloux de moi. Je décidai donc de changer de tactique.  
« Tu me dis où il est et je te dis tout ce que Sookie m'a dit sur toi. » Lui dis-je sur un ton de défi. Je savais que Mike Brant n'était pas là, je pouvais donc me permettre ce genre de remarque.  
« Pourquoi je voudrais savoir. » Me dit-il encore plus froid.  
« Très bien. » Lui dis-je souriante tout en passant à côté de lui.  
« Attends. » Chuchotait-il tout en attrapant ma main.  
« Alors, où est-il ? » Lui murmurais-je de la façon la plus innocente possible.  
« Je vais t'y conduire. » Me dit-il blasé.

Il me conduisit dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.  
« Pourquoi veux-tu me dire ce que Sookie pense de moi ?! »  
« J'adore Sookie, mais en manière de mec je dois avouer qu'elle a des goûts de chiottes, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Il sait qu'elle te plaît et que tu ne la rends pas indifférente et pourtant il part en la laissant avec toi… Et puis vous ferez un meilleur couple tous les deux. » Lui dis-je comme-si c'était évident.  
Il me fit un sourire, le premier. Malgré le côté froid et dur qu'il s'évertuait à montrer, sa carapace, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien… Un peu flippant, mais avec un bon fond. Et il l'aimait vraiment.  
Se rendant compte qu'il souriait, il reprit un visage impassible et partit sans autres mots, me laissant seule devant cette porte.  
_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.  
**

**Megane:** Et voilà la petite entrevue :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Chapitre 7 :  
**

J'étais devant cette porte, me demandant si je devais ouvrir la porte ou laisser Godric tranquille… Après tout, il était parti, il avait sans doute besoin de se reposer ou d'être un peu seul.  
Je décidai de ne pas me prendre la tête plus longtemps et ouvris la porte.  
Lorsque j'eus une vue complète sur l'intérieur, je me figeais, choqué.  
Godric était assis sur une chaise, une humaine sur ses genoux, en train de boire son sang. Vu les nombreuses traces de morsures, cette humaine devait être en train de faire son métier (oui certains humains se font payer de petites fortunes pour donner leur sang), mais cette vision me mit mal à l'aise. Godric mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ma présence, et dès qu'il me vit, il arrêtait immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et rentrait ses crocs.  
Il me regardait, ne sachant pas quoi dire, tandis que la fille nous regardait à tour de rôle ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Laissez-nous. » Sa voix était presque inaudible. La fille partit précipitamment passant devant moi, m'ignorant royalement.  
Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans bouger ni parler, un certain mal hêtre planait dans la pièce. Je me décidais à parler en première.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupés... »  
Je le regardais sans le regarder, il avait la bouche couverte du sang de cette femme. C'était idiot de ma part de réagir comme ça, je savais que c'était un vampire, je savais qu'il buvait du sang.  
« Je…Je vais vous laisser. » Lui dis-je, bien que ça ressemble plus à un murmure avant de me tourner pour partir.  
« Restez. » Sa voix était inaudible, il semblait penser que j'allais partir quoi qu'il dise.

Je me tournai vers lui et après avoir un peu hésité (juste un peu), je m'avançais dans la pièce tout en fermant la porte derrière moi.  
Une fois dans la pièce, je me mis à la détailler. C'était une chambre, on y trouvait plusieurs styles mélangés, venant de plusieurs époques, bien que le style « Grèce Antique » dominait.  
« Vous venez de la Grèce Antique ? » Lui demandais-je, lui tournant toujours le dos.  
« Oui. »  
« C'est…Votre chambre ? » Lui dis-je espérant qu'il me parlerait plus.  
« Oui. »  
Je me tournai vers lui, une moue boudeuse.  
« C'est vous qui venez de me traumatiser, c'est à vous de me remonter le moral ! »

Il semblait triste mais ce décontracté en voyant mon sourire.  
« Je suis désolé… » Il l'était, ça se voyait.  
Je m'approchai de lui, souriant toujours et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'assis sur ses genoux.  
« Vous êtes un vampire. Vous buvez du sang, je ne vois pas de quoi vous devriez être désolé… » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix réconfortante.  
« Vous avez peur de moi maintenant. » Me répondit-il toujours aussi triste en passant une main sur ma joue.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas peur… Je suis juste un peu dégoûté par le sang qui est en train de sécher sur votre bouche, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. » Lui dis-je fixant le sang qui effectivement était séché.  
« Donc… Vous n'avez pas peur ? » Me demandait-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
« De vous ? » Lui dis-je moqueuse.  
Je vis un sourire de défi s'insinuer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me portait et me posa de sorte que je sois à califourchon sur lui, face à lui.  
« Vous devriez… » Me dit-il d'une voix roque.  
« Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je passant mes bras autour de son cou.  
« Faite attention, vous jouez avec le feu. » M'avertit-il tout en se léchant les lèvres.  
Je sentis immédiatement mon corps se réchauffer.  
« Et qu'allez-vous me faire ? » Murmurais-je d'une voix scandaleusement innocente.  
« Oh… Et bien je pourrais faire ça… » Lançait-il avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou et humer mon odeur.  
« …Ou ça… » Continuait-il avant de poser un baiser sur ma carotide.

Je savais que ça devenait dangereux et qu'à un moment, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter mais je m'en fichais, je ne pensais plus à rien à part à ses mains qui étaient passés sous mon t-shirt caressant mes hanches et à son souffle dans mon cou.  
Lorsque je sentis sa langue glisser du bas de ma gorge jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille je perdis pied, fermant les yeux et appréciant cette douce torture.  
« Vous pouvez m'arrêter vous savez… »  
Je laissais échapper un petit rire et le regardai dans les yeux.  
« Tout dépend ce que vous comptez me faire… » Lui susurrais-je doucement, d'un ton coquin.  
Je le sentis se tendre, je lui faisais de l'effet et ça me plaisait.  
« Je ne vais pas vous prendre. » Dit-il déçu.  
Je le regardais étonné, il me sourit et m'embrassait le front.  
« Je suis de la vieille école… Et je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle sorte de relation nous avons. » Me dit-il caressant mes cheveux comme un père le ferait.  
« Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être un peu perdu… » Lui dis-je tendrement.

On se regardait quelques secondes sans bouger avant que Godric place une main derrière ma tête et me rapproche de lui doucement. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres mais aucun de nous ne bougeait. J'étais un peu perdu et apparemment lui aussi. On passait d'une relation amicale, à fraternel, à une attirance sexuelle en quelques secondes… Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qu'il était pour moi, tout simplement parce que je n'en avais aucune idée.  
« Puis-je vous embrasser ? » Me demandait-il sans lâcher mes lèvres des yeux.  
Je pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et rapidement il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Sans hésiter, j'entrouvris la bouche le laissant y glisser sa langue. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'eus un déclic, le goût étrange que je sentais était celui de la fille. Je voulus m'arrêter mais je pris la décision d'oublier cette fille, son sang et me concentrer sur Godric.

On dut s'arrêter lorsque je fus à bout de souffle. On se regardait dans les yeux avant de se sourire, il me scrutait affectueusement.  
« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Lui demandais-je en prenant un air sensuel.  
« Que voulez-vous savoir. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
« Notre relation est amicale, fraternelle, paternelle ou plus intime ? »  
Il semblait réfléchir quelques instants avant de me répondre le plus naturellement du monde :  
« Je pense que c'est un peu des quatre… »

On se regardait avant de rigoler ensemble. Je me blottis contre lui, continuant de rigoler tandis qu'il me caressait le dos.  
« On devrait peut-être retourner dans la salle. »  
Il me regardait, sur le visage, un air faussement blasé.  
« Et pourquoi donc ? »  
« Hugo. » Lui répondis-je simplement.  
Il me serrait encore plus et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.  
« Je veux rester là… » Je me retiens de rigoler, on aurait dit un enfant.  
« Vous avez des responsabilités ! » Lâchais-je feignant d'être autoritaire, avant de me remettre à rigoler accompagné de Godric.

On se levait et après qu'il ait nettoyé le sang qui maintenant était bel et bien sec, on partit en direction de la salle.  
Dès que Sookie me vit, elle me jetait un regard noir (sans doute à cause de mon marché avec Éric), mais se radoucit et semblait traumatisé par la main du Sheriff qui me maintenait la hanche.  
A son expression, je voyais qu'elle cherchait à sonder mon esprit, je décidai donc de l'embêter un peu.

_Un crocodile, sans allant à la guerre. Disait au revoir à ses petits-enfants. Trainant la queue, la queue dans la poussière. Il s'en allait combattre les éléphants… A les Crococo, les Crococo, les Crocodiles, sur le bord du Nil ils sont partis reviendront plus…._

Je n'avais pas besoin de continuer, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle allait avoir cette chansonnette dans la tête un sacré bout de temps.

_La prochaine fois, se serra « Une sourie Verte »._

Je me mis à réfléchir à une musique qui pourrait parler d'une relation se rapportant à celle de Sookie et Éric mais j'eus une vision d'horreur en imaginant (un court instant) Éric interpréter à Sookie la musique « Je t'aime ».  
Vu le rire de Sookie qui venait de retentir dans la salle, elle avait vu la même chose que moi.  
j'allais la rejoindre, laissant ce chère Sheriff prendre place dans son siège ameutant tous les vampires autour de lui.  
_Ne sois pas si choqué, on est amis._ Pensais-je sans y croire une seule seconde.  
« Bien sûr… »  
_Bon, d'accord, on a une relation particulière mais on ne sait pas encore laquelle_.  
Elle me regardait, attendant sans doute les derniers potins.  
_Lorsque je l'ai rejoint, il était avec une fille, il buvait son sang.  
_« Désole ». Sa voix était triste_.  
Pourquoi ? Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il avait l'air mal à l'aise…  
_« C'est normal »._  
Pourquoi ? Tout le monde me demande s'il m'a fait sienne ou je ne sais quoi, en quoi est-ce si important ? Ce n'est pas comme-s'il avait couché avec une autre, il a seulement bu son sang ! Et puis qu'est-ce que sa veux dire à me faire sienne ?_ _  
_Le regard qu'elle me fit me bloquait.  
_Ne me dis pas que boire le sang de quelqu'un s'apparente à un acte sexuel. _Lui demandai-je (par télépathie) implorante.  
« Si ». Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Je déglutis, bien que Godric n'était pas à moi, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie et de colère, pas envers lui mais envers la pute qui était sur ses genoux.  
« Sa va ? » Me soufflait-elle hésitante.  
_Si je retrouve la pute qui était avec lui…_ Je lui envoyais un sourire sadique qui la fit frémir_. Je lui dirais qu'elle fait vraiment un boulot de merde et que je la plains._ Finissais-je avec compassion.

Elle semblait choquée quelques secondes avant de m'envoyer un sourire chaleureux.  
« Hugo, c'est ton humain ? »  
On se tournait vers Godric. Face à lui se trouvait Isabel, les larmes aux yeux qui regardait le dénommé Hugo qui était agenouillé devant le petit vieux.  
« Oui Sheriff. » Sa voix était tendue et incroyablement triste.  
« Tu l'aimes ? » J'eus un hochet de surprise, comme Isabel d'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question.  
Elle semblait réfléchir pendant que l'humain en question la regardait anxieux.  
« C'est…C'est ce que je croyais… » Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.  
« Je pense que tu l'aimes toujours. » Souffla Godric avec tristesse.  
« Oui, je suis désolé… Mais vous êtes mon Sheriff… »

Je perdis le fil de la conversation, je regardais méchamment le Cow-Boy qui avait soupiré énervé lorsqu'elle avait dit l'aimer encore.  
« L'humain est libre de partir. » Je me tournai vers Sookie croyant ne pas avoir compris, son regard étonné me montrait que mes oreilles ne me jouaient aucun tour.  
« Quoi ?! » Le Cow-Boy non plus ne semblait pas en revenir.  
« L'humain est libre de partir. Mais ne reviens pas, le coin n'est plus sûr pour toi… » Répétait-il toujours aussi calme.  
« C'est une farce. » Crachait le Cow-Boy outré.  
« C'est mon verdict. »

_Et bien putain sa à marcher… Mais c'est de son propre chef ou c'est pour tout à l'heure ?_ Me demandais-je scrutant Godric.  
« Merci, Merci Sheriff… » Répétait Isabel soulagée.  
Godric avait demandé à Éric d'accompagner Hugo jusqu'à la sortie afin qu'il parte en un seul morceau.

Le gros con (alias Cow-Boy) se rapprochait de Godric.  
« Pourquoi ? » Lui dit-il essayant de garder au maximum son calme.  
Pour toute réponse, Godric eut un petit sourire et me regarda avec tendresse, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention sur moi.  
« Je vois. » Lâcha le Cow-Boy avec hargne tout en me fusillant du regard. Regard auquel je répondis par un signe de la main et un grand sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.**

**Lou: **Merci pour ton message :) Et oui vieille école... En même temps il n'est pas tout jeune ^^**  
Megane: **Voilà la scène avec la créatrice de Bill, j'ai aussi celle de la bombe mais je l'ai un peu modifié :)

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je partis plus loin avec Sookie, laissant Godric s'entretenir avec Eric. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse, après tout j'avais réussi à faire enrager le Cow-Boy et Hugo s'en sortait plutôt bien.

_Dans l'ensemble, c'est une bonne journée._

Sookie me regardait et acquiesçait, mais je me rendais bien compte que quelque chose cloché.  
Mon intuition se montra véridique lorsqu'une espèce de pétasse habillée d'une robe sexy rouge fit son apparition.  
Je n'avais rien contre elle, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle fusille la petite télépathe pendant que celle-ci cherchait Mike Brant du regard.  
J'allais lui demander qui elle était lorsque Sookie me devançait, me lançant un regard qui voulait me dire de ne pas m'en mêler.  
Même si elle avait une bouille de bébé, son regard me fit froid dans le dos, apparemment, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme et vu le regard que celle-ci lui envoyer, l'animosité était réciproque.

_Ignore-la, je ne sais pas qui elle est mais elle ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves…_ Pensais-je en souriant.

« Ça risque d'être compliqué étant donné qu'elle arrive. » Me répondit-elle la mâchoire crispée.  
Elle arrivait à notre hauteur armée d'un sourire dédaigneux qu'elle envoyait à Sookie tandis qu'elle m'ignorait royalement.  
Elles commençaient à parler, c'était un combat acharné à celle qui aurait le dernier mot. Mise à l'écart de leur petite discussion, je me mis à regarder autour de moi.  
Tout le monde les regardait, enfin nous regardait parce que apparemment ils attendaient que j'intervienne.  
« Ce n'est pas mes affaires. » Soufflais-je calmement tout en haussant les épaules. Pour la première fois, je vis le Cow-Boy me sourire amusé.  
Je souriais tout en les regardant mais m'arrêtais en m'apercevant que la femme avait sorti ses crocs et que Sookie continuait à la pousser à bout.  
_Tu joues avec le feu…_  
Comme pour me donner raison, celle-ci rajoutait une couche la traitant de traîner ou quelque chose du genre et lui rappelant de façon plutôt directe que Bill était avec elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en compétition pour Mike Brant alors que tu as Eric à tes pieds ?! »  
Elles me lancèrent toutes deux un regard noir ce qui me choquait.  
« Quoi elle aussi elle lit dans les pensées ? » Lui demandais-je.  
« Non. Mais ce n'était pas difficile à entendre. »  
Je me bloquais quelques secondes tandis que les filles se remirent à se crêper le chignon de plus en plus violemment.  
Je vis Raphaël se rapprocher de moi et me dire (en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire) :  
« Tu t'es trompé, tu as parlé à voix haute, tout le monde t'a entendu… Que ce soit Eric ou Mike Brant. » Il avait fini sa phrase en retenant un ricanement.  
« Ah… D'accord. » Lui dis-je tranquillement.

Sookie me fusillait du regard, si j'avais pu lire dans ses pensées j'aurais sans doute entendu quelque chose du genre : « Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ? Imagines si Bill t'a entendu ! »  
Je haussais les épaules, en fait je savais exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, je voulais que _Bill _ramène son cul illico et sépare les tigresses avant que l'une d'entre elles soit blessée, et comme il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se montrer, je voulais froisser son ego en public pour qui vienne enfin.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde est au courant qu'Eric en pince pour toi et que… » Commençais-je.  
« Stop ! » Me coupait Sookie d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre sa conversation.  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il ne te satisfait pas… » Lui dis-je comme-si c'était une évidence.

En moins de temps pour dire « ouf », Mike Brant était à mes côtés me scrutant d'un air qui n'avait rien d'amical.  
Je le regardais froidement ce qui semblait l'étonner.  
« C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? » Il me regardait ahuri, comme les filles d'ailleurs.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? Sookie est prête à se battre avec un vampire et toi tu restes dans ton coin tranquillement. Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que je t'insulte publiquement pour que Monsieur daigne enfin se montrer. Alors maintenant tu vas t'occuper d'elles et moi je vais faire un tour. » Finissais-je calmement lui envoyant un sourire sympathique.

Il restait bloqué quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon sourire, amusé.  
J'allais partir quand cette femme prit Sookie par le bras.  
« Lâche-la. » Soufflait Bill sans grande motivation, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
Sookie laissait échapper un petit bruit lorsque la femme serrait plus fort l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son bras.  
« Fous-lui la paix, lâche là. » Lui dis-je énervé mais essayant de garder mon calme au maximum.  
« Ta gueule espèce de sale traînée ! » Sifflait-elle avant de pousser Sookie pour avoir un accès sur sa gorge afin de la mordre.

Avant même que je puisse réagir, Sookie était près de Mike Brant et la femme était maintenue par la gorge par Godric qui arborait un visage neutre.  
« Range tes crocs, maintenant. Tu comprends ? » Il semblait toujours aussi calme mais sa voix était dure et froide. La femme rangeait presque immédiatement ses crocs et semblait apeurait.  
« Oui Sheriff. » Soufflait-elle tout en rangeant ses crocs.  
« Cette femme a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage envers nous, et toi tu t'es comporté comme un enfant avec une libellule, en lui arrachant les ailes. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? » Dit-il parlant de Sookie.  
« Elle m'a provoqué. » Lâchait-elle froidement.  
« Et tu m'as provoqué, tu as mis une atmosphère de guerre dans ma maison, et tu t'en ai pris à la femme que j'aime…. » Il se retournait vers moi et fatigué, et surtout étant très longue à la détente, je me retournai pour voir de qui il parlait avant de comprendre et me mettre à sourire.  
« Parce que vous êtes bon. » J'avais loupé une ou deux phrases et ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça, et surtout dans quel sens. Je ressentais de la jalousie.  
« Il y a un peu de ça… Tu es un vieux vampire, je le vois… Tu aurais pu essayer de t'améliorer… »

J'arrêtais de suivre en me rendant compte que Raphaël regardait méchamment Godric devant son frère qui semblait très mal à l'aise, regardant tout autour, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait.  
Lorsque Raphaël me vit, il m'envoyait un regard encore plus froid. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, qu'est-ce que Godric avait pu dire ou faire pour le mettre dans un tel état de colère… Je sentis mon portable vibrer, je regardais discrètement, oui parce que Godric était toujours en train de parler. Je me bloquais en lisant le message de Sookie.

« Raphaël est ton_ Eric_. »  
Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce que son message signifiait. Lorsque je compris, j'eus peur (si c'était vrai… Je connaissais la réaction d'Éric face à Bill) et reportais mon attention sur Godric qui était en train de demander à Bill de la raccompagner dehors afin qu'elle quitte le secteur avant le lever du jour, ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Lorsque l'agitation se calma, je me précipitais vers Godric, je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec le regard de plus en plus froid et méchant de Raphaël.  
« Tout va bien ? » Me demandait Godric tout en passant doucement sa main sur ma joue.  
Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui souris.  
« Tout va bien… J'aimerais juste savoir une chose. » Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire taquin.  
« Oui ? » Me répondit-il immédiatement répondant à mon sourire.  
« En privé… » Lui dis-je tout en lui envoyant un clin-d 'œil et un regard assez explicite.

On se dirigeait donc vers une pièce où il me demanda de rentrer. Une fois tous les deux dedans, il fermait la porte. Je ne comprenais pas, cette pièce était près du salon et tous les vampires devaient nous entendre…  
« Cette pièce est insonorisée. » Me dit-il comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse.  
« Bien… » Commençais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé, enfin en m'allongeant dans le canapé sans le quitter des yeux. On était dans une sorte de petit salon composé d'une cheminée, d'un canapé, d'une table basse et de plusieurs chaises. Godric s'approchait et s'assit sur la table et me regardait.  
« J'aimerais savoir c'est qui. » Il ne semblait pas comprendre alors je repris.  
« Cette fille que vous aimez, j'aimerais savoir qui c'est… » Murmurais-je tout en laissant glisser mes doigts sur lui.  
« Je pense que vous le savez… » Soufflait-il suivant du regard mes doigts.  
« J'aimerais vous l'entendre dire. » Lui dis-je dirigeant ma main jusque-là bosse qui était maintenant bien visible sur son pantalon.  
Il fermait les yeux quelques secondes, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard avait changé, il était plus sombre.  
« Si je vous dis que c'est vous? » Me demandait-il tout en se levant et se plaçant sur le canapé au-dessus de moi.  
« Je vous demanderai de me le prouver. » Renchéris-je tout en passant lentement mes mains sous son t-shirt.  
« Je pourrais vous faire du mal. » Il semblait vraiment effrayé.  
Je passai mes mains qui jusqu'alors étaient sur ses hanches dans son dos et me blottis contre lui.  
« Vous pourriez… Comme vous pourriez me faire du bien. »  
« Ce serait prendre de gros risques. » Soufflait-il doucement d'une voix rauque près de mon oreille me faisant frémir.  
« Pour qui ? » Soufflais-je n'essayant même plus de garder mon rythme cardiaque stable.  
On se regardait quelques minutes, regardant qui allait craquer en premier et se jeter sur l'autre. Mais au lieu de ça, on se fit un sourire et je le retournai afin qu'il soit en dessous de moi et me blottit, ma tête dans son cou et nos doigts liés.  
On restait une vingtaine de minutes sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'en bougeant mon genou, je sente l'érection toujours présente.

« Depuis quand est-elle revenue ? » Soufflais-je augmentant la pression avec mon genou.  
« Elle n'est jamais parti… » Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
« Je vois. » Murmurais-je changeant mon genou par ma main.  
« Tu ne devrais… » Commençait-il.  
« Chut… » Le coupais-je tout en passant ma main sous ses couches de vêtements, touchant sa peau.  
Je le regardais fermer les yeux tandis qu'il se laissait allait de plus en plus.  
Je finis lui intimer un mouvement de vas et viens durant plusieurs minutes, modifiant l'intensité de temps à autre afin de faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible.  
Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux, les siens étaient toujours fermés et les traits de son visage se contractaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Godric se laisse aller dans un soupir, mélange de soulagement et de bonheur.

Je le regardais et compris à ce moment-là une chose, je ne savais peut-être pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais je savais qu'il était hors de question que je le revois une nouvelle fois avec une fille. Que ce soit dans un lit ou pour son sang.  
« Godric ? »  
« Oui ? » Me dit-il faiblement, c'était fou de voir comment les hommes, ainsi que les vampires peuvent être dominés de la sorte…  
Je m'allonger sur lui et mis mes mains sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse. Je posais ma tête dans son cou et lui susurrai à l'oreille :  
« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec une autre femme. » Avant de me lever et sortir tranquillement de la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Camille. Je n'écris que l'histoire.  
Comme je pars en vacance j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre étant donné que je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la possibilité d'en poster un à nouveau. Je vais essayer d'en poster encore un mais cela va dépendre du temps que je vais mettre à le corriger.  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. :)  
**

**Megane: ****Voilà deux chapitres ;) Dis moi ce que tu en penses... Oui je vais écrire des lemons :)**

**Chapitre 9 :****  
**

Je me dirigeai vers le salon lorsque je me stoppai.  
_Quelque chose cloche... _Me dis-je sans savoir ce que ça pouvait être.  
Lorsque je fus dans le salon, la vérité me sauta aux yeux, tous les vampires s'étaient tus et regardaient dans la même direction.  
Je scrutais autour de moi et aperçus Sookie au côté d'Éric, elle semblait inquiète.

Je me retiens de justesse de sortir une insulte qui avait fleuri dans mon esprit arrivant certainement jusque-là télépathe.  
Là, dans l'entrée du salon se trouvait un garçon de la confrérie du soleil.  
Je l'avais déjà vu, un garçon plutôt réservé qui était en adoration devant Newlin. Il c'était encore plus renfermé lorsqu'un nouveau (apparemment le frère de Sookie) était arrivé.  
Lui qui voulait plus que tout être remarqué par les Newlin était anéanti par une nouvelle recrue qui ne connaissait rien à leurs idéologies.  
Si pendant un certain temps il m'avait fait de la peine, ce n'était plus le cas.  
Il arborait un visage froid et haineux, pas seulement envers les vampires mais également envers moi.  
Il me regardait comme-ci j'étais le diable en personne.  
J'avais eu l'idée d'aller à sa rencontre et lui demander ce qui l'amenait dans le coin, avec sarcasme évidemment, mais avant même que je fasse un pas je sentis une main sur ma hanche.  
Je laissais faire pensant que c'était Godric, la main prenait doucement plus d'assurance et me maintenait de plus en plus fermement.  
J'esquissais un sourire, après tout, sentir le Shériff aussi tendu était splendide. Mais je cessai de sourire immédiatement lorsque je vis Godric près d'Éric regardant l'homme de façon neutre.  
Mon corps se tendit et je me tournais vers l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Raphaël. Lorsque je le regardais, je croisais son regard, un regard qui voulait dire "si tu bouges, tu es mortes".  
J'avais peur, je faisais la forte tête devant les gens, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais peur à en mourir.  
C'était le genre de peur qui paralyse et empêche de réfléchir de manière sensée. Je restais donc là sans bouger, à regarder Godric du coin de l'œil espérant qu'il allait réagir...  
Le temps passé, je n'écoutais rien, je restais à regarder soit dans le vide soit Godric, analysant les moindres gestes de Raphaël comme une souris dans les griffes d'un chat, une souris qui sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance mais qui reste en alerte espérant une occasion de s'échapper.

"...Camille..."  
Je relevais les yeux vers l'humain et sentis la main de Raphaël s'enlever rapidement.  
Tous les vampires me regardaient attendant que je réponde. Godric semblait anxieux.

"Je n'ai pas écouté." Lui dis-je tranquillement attirant un petit rire de Godric.  
Le garçon, lui ne semblait pas très amusé, il serait ses poings lui attirant des regards froids.

"Guillaume veut te parler." Soufflait-il froidement. "Tu te souviens? Ton fiancé..."  
Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, de nombreux murmures se firent entendre.  
"Je me souviens... L'homme à qui les Newlin m'ont fiancé sans même m'en parler." Lui dis-je calmement sans aucune émotion.  
Je ne voulais pas que Godric pense qu'il y avait quoique ce soit avec Guillaume. Idée puérile mais je ne voulais pas le retrouver encore une fois avec une fille.

Les murmures s'étaient arrêtés, tous me regardaient attendant ma décision.  
"Où est-il?"  
Il semblait surpris, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'accepte.  
Je me tournai vers Godric et lui souris.  
"Je vais aller le voir, je n'aimerais pas qu'il vienne me chercher un jour pour m'emmener à l'église." Soufflais-je rieuse.

Le Shériff me fit un magnifique sourire avant de me dire calmement:  
"Tu peux toujours accepter sa proposition."  
Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je me mis à rigoler en pensant à nos discutions à la confrérie, rire bientôt suivit pas Godric sous le regard plein d'incompréhension des autres. C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Godric me comprenait mieux que quiconque bien que l'on ne se connaissait pratiquement pas.  
Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'embrasser sur la joue avant qui passe sa main tendrement sur la mienne.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à ce moment-là qu'elle était notre relation.  
"Là on est quoi?" Dis-je doucement plus pour moi.  
"Je dirais paternel..." Renchérit Godric après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
On se sourit quelques secondes avant que j'aille vers l'humain.  
_M'imaginer sur les genoux de Godric l'appelant Papa est vraiment flippant... _Pensais-je à l'attention de la télépathe qui rigolait doucement.  
"Dehors." Dis simplement le garçon montrant du doigt la sortie sans m'adresser un seul regard.

Lorsque je fus dehors, Guillaume était debout un peu plus loin, regardant le ciel.  
"Tu voulais me parler?"  
Il se retournait et je vis qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.  
"En fait je viens te récupérer."  
Je me mis à rigoler, il semblait si sur de lui.  
"Allons un peu plus loin." Me dit-il regardant la maison.  
On marchait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.  
"Je ne viendrais pas avec toi."  
"Tu n'auras pas le choix..."  
Je voulais rigoler mais il semblait si confiant, si calme alors qu'il savait que les vampires l'en empêcheraient.  
"Vraiment?" Lui dis-je calmement lançant un regard vers la bâtisse.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves? Ils sont vils, cruels..." Il s'arrêtait quelques secondes, serrant ses poings.  
"Je passerais ma vie à te rendre heureuse."  
Maintenant il était mélancolique.  
"Tu es quelqu'un de bien." Soufflais-je doucement.  
"Si c'est le cas, que dois-je faire de plus? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu m'appreçis comme tu appreçis ce vieux?"  
Il était de nouveau énervé.  
"Rien." Lâchais-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Lorsque je le regardais, il n'y avait que de la haine dans son regard.  
"Tu n'auras pas le choix, tu m'aimeras que tu le veuilles ou non."  
J'allais répliquer mais un bruit assourdissant m'en empêcha.

Je mis quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. Une explosion, petite mais suffisamment forte pour blesser mortellement un humain venait d'avoir lieu dans la maison.  
Instinctivement je voulus courir vers celle-ci mais Guillaume m'attrapait le bras.  
Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et le frappais de toutes mes forces. C'était un geste irréfléchi, de ceux qu'on fait lorsqu'on est pris de panique. Je savais que j'allais le regretter, pour lui ça n'avait été qu'une simple gifle et maintenant il me regardait avec haine et rancoeur.  
"Sa tu vas le payer Salope." Crâchait-il calmement.  
Un bruit se fit entendre, je sentais le sol sur ma joue. Les yeux fermés, j'étais sonnée. Tout c'était passé très vite mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il m'avait rendu ma gifle mais nettement plus fort.  
Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien, j'étais comme perdu dans une sorte de nuage, mais pas un nuage doux où l'on se sent bien. J'avais l'impression d'être compressé, j'avais envie de vomir sachant que je n'en serais pas capable.

« Réveille-toi. »  
J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais une douleur flagrante envahit ma tête.  
« Réveille-toi ma puce. »  
C'était Guillaume. Sa voix était douce mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler.  
j'ouvrais doucement les yeux, petit à petit, essayant de m'habituer à la lumière qui semblait me transpercer le cerveau.  
Je me faisais doucement à la lumière et essayais d'analyser le lieu où je me trouvais.  
J'étais assise sur une chaise dans une salle sombre et humide.  
« Tu es enfin réveillé. »  
Guillaume était en face de moi. J'essayai de me lever mais mes mains étaient maintenues par des cordes.  
« Laisse moi partir. » Soufflais-je énervé.  
Il eut un rire franc, il s'approchait de moi et passait sa main sur ma joue.  
« Je te laisserais lorsque tu seras guérie. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, j'étais complètement perdue.  
Je me demandai comment un garçon aussi calme et gentil que Guillaume pouvait devenir un tel cinglé.  
« Guérie ? » Murmurais-je abasourdie.  
Il s'éloigna quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de moi.  
« Ce vampire t'a envoûté. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, oui... Godric m'avait littéralement envoûté.  
« Réfléchis... Tu étais un peu perdu, à la Confrérie loin de tes amis, de ta famille. » Me dit-il avec tendresse.  
« Tu as rencontré ce vampire, gentil, attentionné et attirant... Il était là, pouvait t'aider à changer de vie, te permettre de ne plus te sentir oppressé et piégé. » Il était calme et semblait triste pour moi.  
Je n'étais plus en colère, je l'écoutais. Après tout, il n'avait pas totalement tort.  
« On ne t'as pas laissé le choix, on t'a fiancé à moi sans même te demander ton avis. »

Je sursautai.  
« Comment tu... » Commançais-je.  
« Tu crois vraiment que je ne le savais pas ? » Me coupait-il.  
« Je l'ai su dès le début... Mais je pensais qu'en faisant tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse, tu aurais fini par l'être. »  
Je respirais un grand coup, essayant de mettre de l'ordre à mes idées.  
« Si tu le savais, pourquoi avoir accepté sans m'en parler ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir et m'expliquer. » Lui dis-je tristement.  
« Par égoïsme. » Dit-il simplement.  
J'étais complètement abasourdie, par égoïsme ?! Il m'avait piégé juste parce qu'il était égoïste ?  
« J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, c'est nul de ma part mais je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme t'épouse... »  
Je sentis une pointe de colère, on aurait dit que pour lui je n'étais qu'un objet, un morceau de viande que l'on donne en pâture.  
« Et mon bonheur, tu y as pensé ? »  
Son regard s'assombrit et je ressentis une douleur à la joue droite.  
« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton fiancé et tu me dois le respect. On va se marier et tu seras heureuse que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
Je sentais les larmes monter mais ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je sentis la fatigue me prendre et commençais à m'endormir. Sans un regard il sortit de la pièce me laissant attaché.

Je me réveillai doucement, je n'arrivais pas à savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi, une heure, un jour... Il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni horloge et j'avais perdu la notion du temps.  
Je me mis à penser à Godric et aux autres personnes qui étaient dans la maison. Cette fois-ci je laissai mes larmes couler à leurs guises, j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié pour eux.  
j'espérais que Godric allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé.  
J'avais la gorge sèche mais je n'avais pas soif, j'ai tout simplement terrifié à l'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal. Entre deux sanglots, je pensai à ce que Guillaume m'avait dit, ces paroles tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Plus j'essayai de les oublier et plus elles m'obséder...  
Une partie de moi voulait croire Guillaume, penser que ce vampire m'avait effectivement hypnotisé. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je pouvais m'être tant rapproché d'un homme que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas. C'est vrai, je ne lui avais pratiquement jamais parlé et il était déjà devenu indispensable à mes yeux. D'un autre côté, Godric était si gentil, patient et tellement attentionné envers moi, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer se servir de moi de cette façon.  
Nerveusement, je me mis à rigoler décidant d'arrêter de me prendre la tête.

« Je suis piégé... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà un autre chapitre, un petit chapitre avec pour la première fois un changement de POV.  
**

**Chapitre 10 :  
**

J'eus un cri de surprise, vite remplacé par un grognement de colère.  
_Je vais le tuer !  
_Guillaume venait de me lancer un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. A ce moment-là, j'aurai tellement aimé le frapper... Mais avec les mains liées c'était quelque peu problématique. Je sentais une vague de colère monter en moi mais je ne dis rien. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir, Guillaume était un homme, j'avais bien réussi à mettre un Sheriff à mes pieds et sans me déshabiller... J'allai bien réussir à amadouer Guillaume qui était, d'après ses dires, amoureux de moi.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci me regardait avec appréhension.  
« Bonjour. » Lui dis-je de façon innocente.  
Il parut surpris avant de reprendre un visage neutre.  
_Ce n'est pas gagné...  
_« Camille. »  
« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Lui dis-je tout sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Sa voix était froide, alors je décidai de jouer la pauvre petite victime, me mordillant doucement l'intérieur de la joue et ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit... »  
J'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise que l'on déplace et sentait une main relever mon menton.  
Guillaume était assis devant moi, me regardant avec espoir.  
« Alors ? » Sa gorge semblait nouée.  
« Tu as sans doute raison... »  
Il me fit signe de poursuivre.  
« Quand je suis allé vivre avec les Newlin, j'ai eu l'impression d'être abandonné, que ma famille m'abandonnait... J'ai eu l'impression d'être un animal en cage, une sorte de trophée que l'on se trimbale. Suite à ça, on m'a dit que je devrais t'épouser... Encore une fois j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire, d'être vendu en pâture. »

Je lâchai un sanglot voulant rendre le tout crédible.  
« Je suis désolé... » murmurait-il tout en détachant mes sangles.  
_Tu le seras quand je t'aurais amené à Godric, ou peut-être à Éric...  
_« Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est entièrement de ma faute... En suivant ce vampire j'avais l'impression d'être libre, j'ai été tellement stupide... »  
J'avais fini ma phrase dans un souffle avant de sauter dans les bras de Guillaume.  
Je le sentis resserrer son emprise, il semblait heureux.  
Je dus prendre énormément sur moi pour ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ, mais je ne savais pas où j'étais.  
Je restais donc là, dans les bras d'un homme qui m'horripilait, ne sachant pas si le Sheriff et les autres étaient en vie... Je sentis des larmes couler sans retenue sur mes joues.  
_Reprends-toi ma vieille..._  
Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à eux. J'avais peur, tellement peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose...  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais aucun plan.  
En temps normal, j'aurais eu un plan de secours, même minime. J'aurai suivi une logique qui m'aurait permis de rester en vie, j'aurai suivi mon instinct.  
Cependant, à ce moment-là je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir, j'étais entièrement perdu.  
Je ne pensais qu'à cette explosion, ce bruit qui résonnait sans cesse à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

* * *

« Sookie. »

Je me retournai et me retrouvai en face de Godric. Le voir me rendit si heureuse, depuis l'explosion nous n'avions pas réussi à retrouver Camille et le Sheriff plongeait de plus en plus dans un mutisme profond. Je croisai son regard et mon cœur se serait. Ses yeux étaient vides, aucun sentiment ne se distinguait, seulement le néant.

« Godric. » Lui dis-je doucement.  
Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. Depuis qu'il avait était viré de son poste de Sheriff il n'avait plus accès aux informations. Il devait rester là à attendre qu'on la retrouve sans pouvoir participer aux recherches.  
Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant, comme-ci il allait s'effondrer au moindre choc.  
« Nous...nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvée. » Murmurais-je.  
Il me fit un petit sourire et partit plus loin.

« Oh Godric... »

J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais ne me retournai pas sachant pertinemment qui c'était. Suite à l'explosion, j'avais également bu le sang d'Éric, enfin il m'avait manipulé pour que je boive son sang. Depuis cet instant j'avais cette sorte de lien, je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement... Enfin, à part les rêves érotiques et le fait de sentir sa présence.  
« Comment va-t'il ? »  
Je me tournai afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait d'infimes traces sur ses joues, signe qu'il avait pleuré et ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.  
Je n'étais pas stupide, ce n'était sûrement pas pour Camille qu'il était dans cet état, non c'était à cause de Godric.  
Le fait de voir son créateur souffrir semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur, le pire devait être de le voir comme ça sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.  
Autant dire que l'ambiance était sinistre, d'autant plus que certaines rumeurs se répandaient, certains se demandaient si Camille n'avait pas préparé le coup et n'avait pas joué un double jeu depuis le début.  
Beaucoup de personnes m'avaient posé des questions, essayant de savoir ce à qu'elle pensait. Pendant quelques minutes je m'étais moi-même poser la question et avais passé en revue toutes ses pensées, sans résultat.  
Elle n'avait eu aucune pensée néfaste pour aucun vampire, jamais. Elle semblait être accrochée à Godric, elle avait peur et étée un peu perdue mais elle n'a à aucun moment douté de lui.  
« Il va très mal. » Son expression me glaçait le sang, s'il avait été vivant j'aurais eu peur qu'il se jette du toit.  
« Bien. » Dit-il avant de commencer à partir.  
_La même attitude que Godric..._

« Attends ! »  
Il se retournait et je vis que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. J'étais triste de le voir dans cet état, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur que mes réactions soient liées à notre lien.  
Je me rapprochai de lui et allai me blottir dans ses bras. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir avant d'enserrer ses bras autour de moi et de me serrer avec détresse.  
« On va la retrouver. » Lui dis-je sûr de moi.  
« Et s'ils avaient raison, si elle était dans le coup ? » Sa voix était faible.  
« Elle tient trop à Godric pour ça... »  
Je le sentis resserrer son emprise. Mon discours avait dû le rassurer un peu mais d'un autre côté il semblait être mort de jalousie.

« Et si elle est morte ? »  
Je tressaillis, j'avais songé à cette option mais je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à imaginer cette tournure.  
« Elle est forte, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Nous restâmes donc de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, espérant que tout s'arrange au plus vite.  
Les vampires étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle et ils regardaient tous le grand Sheriff Northman dépérir dans les bras d'une humaine. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour lui et que dans d'autres circonstances, si ça n'avait pas touché Godric, jamais il ne se serait laissé aller comme ça.  
Donc doucement, sans le brusquer, je me défis de son emprise et l'emmenais calmement jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il dorme un peu.

Arrivé dans son « antre » j'étais un peu mal-à-l'aise, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire... Donc c'est tout naturellement que je le conduisis jusqu'à son lit et lui enlevai sa chemise qui était maintenant couverte de sang.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler avec une certaine envie (stupide sang de vampire).  
Lui, semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait dans le vide et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la perte de sa chemise.  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et le fis s'allonger doucement, il ne réagissait toujours pas. Je restais de longues minutes à caresser ses cheveux espérant une réaction de sa part, qu'il montre qu'il était conscient.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, il ferma les yeux et semblait se détendre. Je décidai donc qu'il était temps de le laisser et de m'éclipser.

Je me levai avec l'intention de sortir mais il m'attrapa le bras comme par réflexe, comme un enfant qui aurait peur.  
« Restes... » Je n'avais presque pas entendu tellement sa voix était faible.  
Je ne réfléchis pas et m'allonger à ses côtés. Il m'attira à lui sans un mot et je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard. 

* * *

J'étais debout essayant de comprendre où je pouvais bien être avant de sursauter.  
Guillaume était là, un verre d'eau à la main et me regardait avec tendresse.  
_Laissez-moi vomir... _  
Je lui fis un petit sourire, c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Je restai sans rien dire tandis qu'il me donné le verre d'eau, je restai silencieuse pendant qu'il me souriait et n'objectai pas lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'être fatigué, que tout autour de moi était flou. Guillaume me maintenait tranquillement, il ne semblait pas étonné par mes réactions ni même inquiet. Mes jambes semblaient prêtes à succomber mais restaient en place. Je n'arrivai plus à garder mes yeux ouverts en tout cas, j'avais l'impression que ça me demandait un effort surhumain.  
Guillaume mit un bras autour de ma taille et m'emmenait vers un matelas qui était au coin de la pièce. Je me demandai depuis quand il y avait un matelas et surtout pourquoi j'étais aussi « stone ».  
Je me laissai entraîner et j'avais l'impression que toute volonté avait disparu, comme-ci mon cerveau et mon corps n'étaient plus reliés.

A ce moment-là j'eus le déclic.  
Je tournai machinalement les yeux vers le verre qui était maintenant vide et frissonai.  
Je savais ce qui se passait mais aucune phrase cohérente ne germait dans ma tête, chaque fois que j'essayai de réfléchir, j'avais l'impression d'oublier presque immédiatement le fond de mes pensées avant de repartir sur autre chose.  
Je sentis quelque chose de doux et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait allongé sur le matelas.  
Dans ce genre de circonstance, la logique aurait voulu que je sois inquiète mais je ne ressentais rien. J'avais l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur, de ne pas être réellement là.  
Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, enfin ça m'avait paru être quelques secondes mais lorsque je l'ai rouvris, Guillaume était au-dessus de moi.  
Il avait enlevé mon t-shirt et carréssé mon corps tendrement.  
Je n'avais même pas la force de le repousser, je le regardais faire imaginant de quelle manière je le tuerais.  
J'étais rassuré de voir que j'arrivais à avoir une pensée cohérente, bien que dans ma situation, ça n'allait pas m'aider.  
Je me sentais obligé de trouver quelque chose de positif, surtout lorsque Guillaume enleva sa chemise. Il allait doucement, il savait que je ne réagirais pas, qu'il avait tout son temps.  
Je ne sentais presque rien mais je remarquais que mon pantalon descendait doucement le long de mes jambes.  
Guillaume m'observait quelques secondes avant de se pencher à mon oreille.  
« Je t'avais dit que tu serais à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
J'eus l'impression de frissonner mais aucun muscle n'avait bougé.  
Toujours penché sur moi, Guillaume commençait à embrasser mon cou.  
Je sentais ses baisers, comme-ci ses caresses me brûlait la peau. J'avais l'impression d'être brûlaient à l'acide mais ne faisais rien pour y remédier, ne pouvant rien y faire.  
Doucement sa bouche descendait sur ma poitrine, mon ventre avec toujours la même lenteur.  
Je ne voulais pas voir la suite, je fermai donc les yeux et laissai l'inconscient me prendre.  
Avant de sombrer dans le néant, je n'eus qu'une seule pensée...  
_Godric._


	11. Chapter 11

** Me voilà de retour donc je poste un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Chapitre 11 : **

**Megane: **Voilà la suite :) ps: On déteste tous Guillaume;)

J'ouvris doucement les yeux mais dus les refermer aussitôt. Je me sentais mal, engourdie et j'avais envie de vomir.  
Je pris quelques minutes pour calmer ma nausée et ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux.  
J'étais allongé sur une surface molle, j'avais l'impression que tout était flou, ma vision ainsi que mes souvenirs.  
Je soufflai doucement, j'étais fatigué. J'essayai de bouger mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un petit son, un son de douleur.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'étais nu. J'essayai de me rappeler mais je ne voyais qu'un immense brouillard noir.  
Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. J'avais froid et mon inconscient ne semblait pas vouloir que je me rappelle. Je pris sur moi et réussi au bout de quelques minutes à m'asseoir.  
Sans que je puisse faire quoique se soit, mes bras ramenèrent mes genoux vers ma poitrine et je me remis à pleurer.  
« Oh mon Dieu... »  
Je ne relevai pas les yeux, je me fichais de savoir qui c'était, j'avais peur et c'était tout ce que je savais.  
J'entendis des pas pressés dans ma direction et quelqu'un se précipiter à côté de moi.  
Mes pleurs silencieux redoublèrent. J'avais honte, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie dans cet état.  
« Ma colombe... »  
Je relevai immédiatement les yeux. Sarah était là, elle semblait tellement triste, anéanti.  
Elle me regardait avec tristesse et hésitait à poser sa main sur mon épaule. Elle regardait chacune de mes réactions comme-ci elle avait peur que je parte en courant.  
Je n'arrivai pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Si je m'étais sentis mal, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais en face d'elle.  
Je me sentais si fautive envers elle... Je ne pouvais pas oublier le regard qu'elle m'avait lançait dans la sacristie, la tristesse qui émanait d'elle.  
J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais désolé mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, ils étaient bloqués dans ma gorge.  
Je relevai les yeux vers elle et ouvris la bouche, essayant de parler, de lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir.  
Tout était flou à cause de mes larmes mais je vis son sourire tendre et la senti me prendre dans ses bras et caresser doucement mes cheveux.  
« Je sais ma chérie... Je sais. »  
Sa voix était tellement douce, en faites j'avais eu peur qu'elle me déteste.  
Elle était peut-être un peu folle mais finalement nous n'étions pas si différentes.  
A la confrérie elle n'était pas elle-même, j'aurais dû comprendre avec ses cheveux. Elle les rendaient superficiels, comme ses habits et sa façon d'être. En faites elle faisait ça car elle n'était pas elle-même, elle était une poupée créée par Newlin, elle l'aimait... Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était par amour. Elle restait là à sourire, elle restait auprès de Newlin et des autres se contentant d'être ce qu'on lui avait dicté.  
Lorsque j'étais arrivé, elle c'était directement attaché à moi, me protégeant, me cajolant comme une mère... Mais je n'avais pas réalisé le fond de tout ça. Avec moi, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même, être une femme. Elle avait enfin le contrôle sur quelque chose, pouvait enfin faire ses propres choix et avait quelqu'un à surveiller, à protéger.

Je restai de longues minutes à pleurer silencieusement avant que soudainement elle mette fin à notre étreinte.  
Je la regardais étonné et curieuse. Son regard avait changé, ses yeux étaient voilés de colère. Mon cœur loupa un battement, j'avais peur que cette haine soit pour moi. Elle enlevait sa veste et la mit sur mes épaules.  
Elle m'embrassait le front et se levait.  
« Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à régler avant. » Sa voix était calme avec moi mais ses yeux montré tellement de rancœur et de colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle semblait être quelqu'un d'autre.  
J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire mais avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot, elle était partie me laissant seule dans le froid.  
Je me repliai sur moi et fermais les yeux attendant que Sarah revienne. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir, j'avais confiance en elle. J'avais envie d'avoir confiance en elle.

* * *

J'arrivai dans le salon de Godric, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Camille, Godric était devenu un zombie et Eric suivait la même voie.  
Je lançai un regard sur la pièce, le siège vide qui trônait toujours dans la pièce, les gens venaient et passaient mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était comme un enterrement constant, tout le monde était poli et courtois mais peu étaient ceux qui se souciaient réellement de Camille. Ils étaient là par obligation envers leur Sheriff, que ce soit Godric ou Eric mais pour la plupart, ils semblaient pressés de partir.  
Je savais ce que la plupart pensés, pour eux elle était une traitre, elle c'était servi de Godric.  
Heureusement, tous n'avaient pas cette vision. Tous les vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés ou avec qui elle avait parlé étaient persuadés qu'elle avait été enlevée.  
Je restais debout, à attendre. Nous attendions d'avoir des nouvelles, nous gardions espoir bien que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre, personne ne la rechercher... Ils avaient dit le contraire pour Godric mais ils avaient d'autres choses à faire que chercher une humaine et ça tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'en parlait comme-si le fait de ne pas en parler allez changer les choses.  
« Sookie. »  
Je me retournai vers Bill qui avait comme toujours son visage neutre. Depuis l'explosion, nous ne nous étions presque pas parlé, il n'acceptait pas que je me mêle de cette histoire. Pour lui elle était partie de son plein gré.  
Il m'avait même fait une crise de jalousie envers Eric, c'est vrai que je restais beaucoup avec Eric, mais il semblait tellement anéanti.  
En fait, Bill voulait que je m'occupe uniquement de lui, que je n'ai de yeux que pour lui. J'étais en colère contre lui... Pour lui ce n'était pas notre affaire et nous devions laisser les autres se débrouiller.  
La veille, il avait même attaqué Eric. Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, sortant les crocs. Eric n'avait même pas réagi, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, et il se passa quelque chose d'étonnant.  
En l'espace de quelques secondes Bill se retrouvaient au sol. Il arborait une mine déconfite. Plus personne ne bougeait, tout était silencieux.  
Le Sheriff Northman était de retour.  
« N'oublies pas que je suis ton Sheriff. » Claquait sa voix avec mécontentement.

A cet instant, c'était comme-ci l'espoir réapparaissait. Maintenant qu'Eric était de retour il ne restait que Godric.  
Je souriais doucement lorsque tous les vampires se bloquèrent. Certains respiraient l'air sortant leurs crocs.  
Apparemment un humain venait par ici. Je me demandai ce qui se passait, après tout la dernière fois qu'un humain était venu ça c'était mal fini.  
Personne ne bougeait, même lorsque la sonnette retentit. Eric partit tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée pendant que Bill se plaçait prés de moi de manière protectrice.  
J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et aperçus plusieurs vampires se regarder choqués. J'allais demander à Bill qui venait d'arriver lorsque Godric arrivait dans le salon.  
Il semblait inquiet ce qui me fit frissonner, j'avais peur que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Tous mes questionnements s'arrêtèrent lorsque Sarah Newlin pénétrait dans la pièce.  
La plupart des vampires semblaient prés à la tuer sans autre cérémonie mais attendaient un signe de Godric qui ne bougeait pas, la regardant avec angoisse.

« Je suis venue parler à Godric. » La voix de Newlin était claire.  
Personne ne bougeait, ils regardaient le Shériff attendant qu'il réagisse.  
« Je vous écoute. » Godric parlait de manière solennelle, sans doute pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ses sentiments.  
« Je pense que vous savez ce que je pense de vous, de vous tous. » Commençait-elle en regardant Godric dans les yeux.  
Celui-ci hochait la tête calmement.  
« Pouvez-vous me promettre que jamais vous ne ferez de mal à Camille, que vous la protégerez ?! »  
Newlin semblait implorante, elle avait l'air brisée et attendait avec intérêt la réponse de Godric qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.  
« Oui. » Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.  
« Sachez tout d'abord que je n'étais pas au courant pour l'explosion. »  
« Parce que vous l'auriez empêché ? » Crachait un vampire avec haine.  
« Oui... » Répondit-elle s'attirant des regards étonnés. « Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de blesser Camille. »  
Je reçus un regard rapide de Godric et compris immédiatement ce qu'il attendait de moi.  
Je m'avançais donc jusque Newlin et pris sa main sous son regard étonné. Je pénétrais son esprit priant intérieurement ne rien apprendre de négatif.  
_Je sais que tu es en train de lire dans mes pensées, mais je t'en prie ne leur dit rien..._

Je venais de finir de lire dans ses pensées mais je ne retirai pas ma main de la sienne. Une larme coulait sur sa joue et je me rendis compte qu'une larme coulait également sur la mienne.  
Tous les vampires nous regardaient et attendaient. Certains regardaient Godric qui restait neutre, bien qu'il était complètement dévasté à l'intérieur.  
J'essuyai du revers de la main ma joue et regardai Godric.  
Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et après un regard vers Sarah Newlin je pris ma décision.  
« Elle a bien été enlevée, par un certain Guillaume. »  
A l'entente du verdict plusieurs murmures se firent entendre.  
« Elle va bien ? » La voix du Shériff tremblait doucement.  
« Elle est en vie. » Lui dis-je gentiment.  
« Où est-elle ? » Eric semblait impatient.  
Ils attendaient tous ma réponse tandis que Godric me regardait songeur. Ma réponse ne semblait pas lui convenir, après tout je ne lui avais pas vraiment répondu et il devait s'imaginer de nombreux scénarios.

« La Confrérie du Soleil possède un local, une cave souterraine au milieu des bois. » Newlin regardait Eric dans les yeux.  
« Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? »  
Newlin eut un petit sourire mélancolique.  
« Je la considère comme ma fille, si elle... Si elle choisit de vivre avec vous je ne l'en empêcherai pas. » Elle semblait sincère.  
« Pourquoi ce changement ? » Godric était curieux.  
« Disons que ma foi en l'espèce humaine a été ébranlé il y à peu. » Répondit-elle me regardant du coin de l'œil.  
Sarah Newlin décidait de nous conduire moi, Eric, Godric et Pam.  
Nous étions les seuls à y aller parce que ce n'était pas vraiment officiel, en temps normal nous arions du prévenir la Ligue des Vampires, heureusement tous les vampires présent semblaient accepter le fait que l'on s'en charge nous-même et décidèrent de ne rien dire.  
Nous étions en route et Newlin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je savais ce qui s'était passé et j'avais peur de la réaction de Godric, j'espérai simplement qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre et qu'il ne tue pas tout ce qui est dans le coin.

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arriver... Et si Guillaume était revenu, et s'il lui avait fait du mal ?  
_Newlin regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, j'étais assise à côté d'elle. Je pris doucement sa main et lui fis un sourire confiant qui ne devait pas ressembler à un sourire.

* * *

Un bruit se fit entendre, je n'avais pas bougé depuis le départ de Sarah et espérais que se soit-elle. Je tremblai toujours et commençais à me souvenir doucement. Mon envie de vomir n'avait fait qu'augmenter en même temps que mes souvenirs refaisaient surface. J'entendis des pas et levai les yeux priant de toutes mes forces que se soit Sarah ou Godric, n'importe qui mais pas Guillaume. Je me concentrais sur les pas que j'entendais et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne.  
Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches et mes tremblements augmentaient de plus en plus.  
Je serais les dents et regardait la porte s'ouvrir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà un petit chapitre annexe qui ne fait pas vraiment parti de l'histoire mais qui raconte le passé de Camille. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

Chapitre 12 :

« Papa ! »  
Je courais au travers du jardin essayant d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible mon père. J'entendais derrière moi ma mère m'appeler mais cela n'avait aucune importance, j'étais comme tout enfant de sept ans, pressée et incontrôlable.  
« Camille laisses-moi le temps d'arriver. »  
Mon père se détachait de mon emprise et se dirigeait vers la maison.  
Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger regardant mon père disparaître dans la maison. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, je me mis à courir vers la maison que nous habitions mon père ma mère mon petit frère et moi.  
Je courus subitement vers notre demeure espérant qu'il serait plus enclin à me parler mais n'ayant pas regardé avant de traverser, je faillis être renversé par une voiture. Le bruit du klaxon résonnait dans mes oreilles et les larmes arrivées de plus en plus nombreuses.  
Comme tout enfants, je courus jusqu'à mes parents, les appelants.  
« Papa, Maman ! »

Ils étaient autour de la table à regarder mon petit frère âgé de six mois. Je pleurais et les appelés mais ils ne réagissaient pas, enfin si, ils me faisaient de temps en temps signe de me taire ne lâchant pas le petit des yeux.  
Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on est enfant, c'est que la moindre chose nous distrait.  
Donc, ce jour-là n'étant pas une exception, j'oubliai bien vite ma mésaventure et allai gouter auprès de ma famille, famille qui ne me remarquait pas et me tournait presque le dos.

Le jour de mes huit ans fût également le jour des premiers pas de mon frère. En moins de temps pour dire Ouf, mon anniversaire était annulé pour laisser place à une sorte de réunion de famille remplie de photo et de cadeaux pour le petit dernier.  
Une partie de la famille était là ainsi que plusieurs amis à mes parents et aucun ne prit la peine de me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Il eût juste mon père qui me punit sous prétexte que je n'étais pas assez heureuse pour mon frère.  
« Arrêtes d'être égoïste, on te le fêtera l'année prochaine. »  
Par la suite, je n'entendis plus jamais parler de mon anniversaire que ce soit de la part de mes parents ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Un mois plus tard, je fis un cauchemar. Chose fréquente chez les enfants. Comme tout enfant, je me mis à pleurer ayant peur. Je voulais que ma maman et mon papa viennent et me protègent des méchants qui se cachaient sous mon lit et dans mon placard. Lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, j'étais tellement heureuse... Pour moi mon père était mon héros alors le voir arriver dans ma chambre me faisait du bien.  
Je tendis les bras vers lui, un réflexe d'enfant encore une fois. Mais la réaction de mon père ne fut pas celle que j'imaginais. Un immense bruit se fit entendre et ma joue me brûla.  
« Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?! Tu vas réveiller ton frère ! » Hurlait-il.  
Je ne bougeai plus, laissant couler mes larmes sans un bruit.  
En quelques secondes mon frère se mit à hurler agaçant encore plus mon père qui me regardait d'un air mauvais.  
La lumière du couloir s'allumait et je vis ma mère passer avec mon petit frère dans les bras.  
« Calme-toi mon ange, ça va aller maman et là... »  
Regardant ma mère se diriger vers sa chambre à elle et à mon père je compris.  
Jamais mes parents ne m'avaient parlé comme-ça, jamais ils ne m'avaient pris dans leurs bras, je ne faisais pas partie de leur famille...

« Papa... »  
J'attendais qu'il me réponde, il était devant la télé pendant que maman avait emmené mon frère au parc.  
Il me détaillait quelques secondes avant de retourner à son occupation.  
« Que veux-tu ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?! »  
« Est-ce-que Maman et toi vous m'aimez ? »  
« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Sa voix était neutre, sans émotions. En temps normal un père aurait été choqué de cette question, mais lui... Ça ne semblait pas le concerner.  
« J'ai l'impression que vous aimez plus Lucas que moi. »  
Il se retournait vers moi, bu une gorgée de bière et me regardait dans les yeux.  
« C'est normal on n'a jamais voulu avoir de filles. »  
A ce moment-là ma vie s'effondrait. Quoi de plus normal pour une enfant ?  
Lorsque l'on est jeune, on dit que notre rêve est de devenir professeur, princesse etc... Mais le seul véritable rêve des enfants est d'être la fierté de leurs parents, d'être aimés par ceux-ci à n'importe quel prix.

« Papa, Maman ! »  
Je rentrais du collège comme chaque jour à pied. Il était 17h30, bien que je sortais des cours à 16h30. Le collège n'était pas le plus proche, mais mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille dans le collège le plus près prétextant qu'il était mal famé. Mais en réalité, il avait trop honte de moi pour pouvoir supporter de voir des parents d'élèves qu'ils connaissaient, des voisins et que je leur fasse honte.  
J'avais fini par l'accepter, pas que je le vivais bien non, mais je l'avais accepté.  
Le plus ironique c'était mes aptitudes scolaires, j'étais la meilleure élève de l'école. J'avais sauté une classe, avais minimum 18 dans chaque matière mais évidemment n'avait aucun ami. Pour quoi faire ? Dans mon esprit, j'étais un poids, une sorte d'enclume, un boulet pour chaque personne que je côtoyais.  
Je me dirigeais donc dans la cuisine et ne vis personne.  
J'aperçus un mot sur la table de la cuisine, m'en approchais et le lu.

«_ On est parti mangé une glace après on emmène Lucas au restaurant. Pour ce soir, fouilles dans le frigo si tu as faim. Ps : Il y a des machines à faire et l'aspirateur à passer._ »

Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire, un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'ettoné encore ? Ce genre d'imprévus m'arrivait assez souvent, presque une fois par semaine.  
Je soupirai résignée et entamai le ménage. Je passai beaucoup de temps à faire du ménage, c'était long et ennuyeux mais j'espérais encore que ça plairait à mes parents.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne m'avaient encore rien dit, mais je priais pour qu'ils apprécient ce geste même si aucun n'y faisait allusion.  
Je passai donc une bonne partie de la soirée à astiquer la maison l'a rendant digne des modèles présents dans les magazines.  
Je fis une pause à 21h00 afin de faire mes devoirs et prendre une rapide douche.  
21H40, j'étais maintenant assise sur mon lit à attendre que mes parents rentrent.  
C'est aux environs de 22h00 que je m'endormis.

« Je sors ! »

Aucune réponse se fit entendre, mais mon père arrivait presque en courant.  
« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »  
Sa voix était froide et il était en colère.  
« Je vais voir Astrid. » Lui répondis-je calmement.  
Astrid était la seule amie que je n'avais jamais eue. Nous étions dans la même classe depuis la cinquième et nous avions tout de suite accroché.  
« Tu restes là ! »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Nous étions Samedi, j'avais fait tous mes devoirs, étendu les machines et aspiré la maison tout entière.  
« Pourquoi ? » Soufflais-je irrité.  
Je sentis une main atterrir sur ma joue et sentis mes yeux me piquer.  
« Tu ne me réponds pas ! Si je dis que tu ne sors pas alors tu ne sortiras pas ! »  
Ma mère arriva sans doute intriguée.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Elle veut sortir. » Lâchait mon père comme-ci c'était la blague la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.  
Pour toute réponse ma mère se mit à rigoler.  
« Et pour faire quoi ? » Raillait-elle.  
« Elle veut aller voir cette fille... » Il cherchait son nom.  
« Qui ? »  
« Mais si, tu sais cette espèce de conne qui s'est entichée d'elle. Mauvais genre... »  
« Astrid. » Dit ma mère comme-ci c'était une évidence.  
Je voulus couper cour à la discussion alors je refermai la porte d'entrée et me postai face à mes parents.  
« Dans une semaine j'aurais dix-sept ans. Plus qu'un an et je serais débarrassé de vous, vous ne pourrez plus m'obliger à rien. »  
J'étais dans ma chambre, je pensai à Astrid, j'aurais bien voulu la prévenir, lui dire que je ne viendrai pas mais mon père avait pris mon portable. Je m'assis sur mon lit et laissai échapper un son rempli de douleur.  
Je soupirai et allai me placer devant ma glace regardant les dégâts.  
Mon torse était couvert d'hématomes ainsi que mon œil gauche. Je retournai m'allonger et rigolai de lassitude. Malgré la situation, je réussis à trouver quelque chose de drôle. Je songeai au lendemain me rendant compte que ce qui me serait le plus insupportable ce ne serait pas la douleur mais de passer au moins une heure à me maquiller pour cacher les litiges.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
Je sursautai, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette phrase. Mes parents étaient là, souriants.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » Leur demandai-je sur la défensive.  
« On souhaite un bon anniversaire à notre fille chérie. »  
Ma mère était trop enjoué et sa voix était trop mélodieuse pour que ce soit sincère.  
Je me rendis compte des changements qui avaient eu lieu depuis la veille. Tout d'abord, lorsque je m'étais levé, mes parents étaient déjà debout et le déjeuner était sur la table et ils m'attendaient pour déjeuner. Suite à cela, les Newlin étaient venus me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. La femme dénommée Sarah m'avait préparé des cookies, ce qui était mon dessert préféré...  
Autre changement majeur, je n'avais pas eu de ménage à faire et ils m'avaient même laissé aller voir Astrid.  
Toute la journée ressemblait à une blague de mauvais goût, ils étaient aux petits soins avec moi mais je restais sur mes gardes. Je compris l'embrouille lorsqu'ils m'offrirent mes cadeaux... Une valise et un nécessaire de toilette.  
Plus tard, ils m'apprirent que je devait aller chez les Newlin pour quelques jours, j'appris par la suite, par Sarah que non seulement j'allais rester chez eux mais également leurs servir de secrétaire et de fille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau chapitre qui est en réalité la suite du chapitre 11. Je sais ce n'est pas très bien formulé mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement... En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 13 :**

Les pas se rapprochaient encore, claquant sur le sol résonnant dans la pièce.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement me faisant trembler de plus belle.  
Je ne fus même pas surprise de voir mon père, j'avais pris l'habitude de le voire arriver lorsque justement je n'avais aucune envie de le voir.  
« On dirait une pute comme ça. »  
Je ne pus retenir un rire, à quoi voulait-il que je ressemble seulement habillé d'une veste de couleur pastel, assise sur un matelas miteux dans une sorte de cave humide.  
« Tu ressembles enfin à ce que tu es réellement. »  
Mon rire reprit, mon père n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même connard qu'avant. Ses paroles ne me touchaient même plus, j'avais fini par avoir l'habitude.  
« Tu es venues célébrer ta victoire? » Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

Pour toute réponse il me fit un immense sourire.  
Il devait prendre son pied, je restais impassible en surface mais je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-on être heureux du malheur des autres. Quelles satisfactions tirent ont de voir la souffrance des autres, de les voire démunis et blessés...  
Je continuais à le regarder comme-ci de rien était. Il jubilait et me scrutait comme-s'il souhaitait imprimer cette image.

« Tu te souviens du soir où j'avais faits un cauchemar ? » Lui demandais-je calmement.  
Il me scrutait quelques secondes sans aucune émotion.  
« Oui je m'en souviens. »  
« Tu sais... » Je fis une pause.  
« C'est ce jour-là que je m'en suis rendu compte. »  
Je souriais tranquillement.  
Mon père serrait ses poings, il n'aimait pas que je lui « tienne tête » comme ça, il voulait me voire apeurée.  
« Que tu t'es rendu-compte de quoi ? »  
Je souris encore plus face à la mine énervée de mon père.  
« Que vous n'étiez pas ma famille. »  
Je fis un arrêt et le regardai sans cesser de sourire.  
« Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave... J'ai fini par l'accepter, je n'ai rien en commun avec vous, j'espère seulement qu'un jour vous pourrez ressentir pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour Godric. »  
« Si un jour je ressens ce que tu ressens, je me suicide. » Sa voix était dure.  
« Appelle-moi avant, je ne voudrais pas louper ça. »  
Il parut étonné, peut-être parce que j'étais sérieuse... En tout cas, il semblait limite mal-à-l'aise.

Il se rapprochait de moi et levait sa main pour me frapper. Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant de le regarder dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi. Je n'avais plus peur de lui, j'avais cessé d'avoir peur depuis que quelques minutes auparavant je m'étais remémoré mon enfance. Depuis lors, la peur et la tristesse avaient laissé place à un autre sentiment, la colère.  
Je soutenais son regard tandis que sa main descendait comme au ralenti.  
En réalité, la scène se déroula très rapidement. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait arrêté la main de mon père.  
Godric était derrière mon père, le regard froid, maintenant sa main en hauteur.  
Il ne lâchait pas mon paternel des yeux, essayant de se calmer. Seuls les gémissements de mon père et les bruits d'os me prouvaient que ce n'était pas gagné.

« Vas-y sale monstre, montres ta vraie nature, tues moi ! »  
Je relevai les yeux et me bloquais. Godric le regardait avec tellement de haine, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.  
Pour la première fois, je me mis à avoir peur de lui. Son regard, sa gestuelle... Il était vraiment effrayant.

Godric ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur mon père.

« Godric... » Soufflais-je doucement.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il ne levait même pas les yeux vers moi.  
« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Murmurait Godric.  
Je frissonnai, j'avais l'impression d'être en face d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.  
« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »  
Il avait répété sa phrase en haussant le ton et en appuyant plus fortement sur le poignet de mon père.  
Un bruit horrible se fit entendre et mon père tomba au sol, se tortillant de douleur.  
Son poignet avait une forme bizarre et il n'arrivait plus à le bouger.

« Pourquoi est-elle habillée comme ça ? »  
Godric releva mon père et lui attrapait l'avant-bras commençant à appuyer doucement dessus.  
« Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre ?! » Hurlait mon père qui essayait de se détacher de la nouvelle emprise qu'exerçait Godric.  
Un nouveau bruit de craquement se fit entendre et mon père hurla de nouveau.  
« Guillaume a fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit à lui ! » Criait mon père qui maintenant souriait.

Si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais peur de Godric, ce n'était rien comparé au regard qu'il eût lorsqu'il comprit où mon père voulait en venir.  
Il brisa l'avant-bras de mon père comme-ci c'était une simple brindille.  
Je ne portais pas mon père dans mon cœur mais l'entendre hurler comme ça me peinait et me donner la nausée.  
Je tremblais et instinctivement repliaient mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me boucher les oreilles tout en fermant les yeux.  
J'appuyais tellement mes mains contre mes oreilles que j'en avais mal mais je ne voulais pas entendre, je ne voulais plus entendre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que ça se termine, je voulais voir Sookie.  
Oui, je ne voulais voir personne d'autre qu'elle. Je souhaitais ne voir aucun vampire pendant quelque temps, aucun vampire et aucun membre de la confrérie du soleil.

Un autre cri me sortit de mes pensées, je voulais que Godric arrête.  
Sans réfléchir, j'enlevais mes mains et ouvris les yeux.  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Mon père était maintenu debout par Godric. Ses bras et ses jambes en sang, partiellement arrachés, dans ses yeux il y avait de la terreur.  
Je voulus convaincre Godric d'arrêter.  
« Godric. » Murmurais-je.  
Ma voix était comme bloqué, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Godric serrait maintenant le cou de mon père avec une lenteur malsaine.  
« Arrêtes ! » Criais-je.

Godric m'avait très bien entendu mais il continuait de l'étrangler. Mon père posait son regard sur moi, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges à cause des vaisseaux sanguins qui explosaient. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard comme pour me punir une dernière fois. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et avais trop peur pour faire quoique se soit. J'étais comme prisonnière des yeux de mon père qui continuait à me regarder.  
Les craquements s'intensifiaient mais je restais à regarder mon père.  
_Regarde ses yeux, pas son cou... surtout ne regarde pas son cou.  
_Lorsqu'un bruit plus fort se fit entendre, je fermais les yeux aussi fort que possible.  
Je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mes joues, mon cou etc...  
Je savais ce que c'était mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, c'est stupide mais j'avais peur que Godric me fasse du mal.  
Je restai quelque temps sans ouvrir les yeux, peut-être plusieurs minutes. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit mis à par un son.  
J'essayais de ne plus penser à ce bruit mais j'avais l'impression que ça résonnait, le son semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir, même les yeux fermés, le sang de mon père couler sur le sol provoquant ce bruit, tombant gouttes par gouttes sur les dalles de pierre qui jonchaient le sol.  
Je tremblais, je le sentais mais ne faisais rien pour changer ce fait. J'avais peur et pas seulement de la scène que je venais de voir, c'était un tout, un ensemble de choses incohérentes qui m'arrivaient depuis quelques jours.

« Camille. »  
Je frissonnai mais n'ouvris pas les yeux. C'était Godric, sa voix calme et réconfortante.  
J'aurai tellement voulu lui sauter dans les bras et que l'on s'en aille mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'essayai, j'essayai sincèrement de ne pas avoir peur de lui mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier sa voix et son regard, celui qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant, tandis qu'il tuait mon père.  
Il voulut passer sa main sur ma joue mais dès que je sentis ce contact, je reculai instinctivement sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.  
Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, Godric était dans la pièce près de moi mais gardant mes yeux rivés sur le sol, je ne voyais rien de la scène.  
Je l'entendis se poser sur le matelas à côté de moi et ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.  
« Tu vas me tuer ? »  
C'était une question stupide mais je devais savoir, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré.  
Pour toue réponse, Godric prit ma main dans la sienne.  
Tout d'abord réticente, je voulus retirer ma main mais le Sheriff ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette perspective, alors je me laissai faire, patientant.

« Regarde-moi. » Sa voix était encore plus douce que d'habitude.  
Je ne relevai pas les yeux vers lui, j'étais trop secouée pour réussir à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il caressait doucement ma main, attendant quelques secondes pour voir si j'allais finalement le regarder.  
« Je préférerais mourir que de te faire du mal. »  
Je ne pus empêcher un micro-sourire d'orner mon visage. Je voulais le croire mais j'avais besoin de quelques heures de réflexion.  
« Je veux voir Sookie... »  
Il continuait de caresser ma main quelques minutes sans rien dire avant de se pencher sur moi et m'embraser la tempe.  
« Je vais la chercher mon cœur. »  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà parti.  
_Mon cœur ?! Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il comme ça ?  
_J'aurais pu rester à ruminer encore longtemps si Sookie n'était pas arrivé en trombe dans la pièce. Elle me scrutait quelques secondes avant de me tendre sa main.  
« On s'en va ! » _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Comme son nom l'indique, c'est la première partie du dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, par contre je n'ai pas fini le dernier chapitre alors il y aura sans doute quelques jours d'attente ^^**

**Chapitre 14 :**

« On s'en va. »  
Elle fit un pas vers moi mais se stoppait lorsqu'elle marchait dans quelque chose d'anormales.  
Elle baissait les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever avec un air dégoûté.  
_Je te présente mon père...  
_« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » Criait-elle.  
C'est vrai que ça l'était, après tout elle était en ballerines.  
« Qui a... » Dit-elle un peu calmée.  
_Godric...  
_Elle relevait les yeux vers moi tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je regardais dans le vide, je n'arrivai pas à regarder Sookie, j'avais honte... Après tout, elle devait déjà savoir ce que Guillaume m'avait fait.

Je me bloquais, si elle l'ignorait, je venais de lui dire. Je tentai un regard vers elle mais abaissai les yeux dès que je croisai son regard.  
Elle avait un regard choqué, triste et énervé, oui elle était au courant.

« Il a... » Commençait-elle.  
« Je ne veux pas en parler. » La coupai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
_S'il te plaît...  
_Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait que je devrais tout lui expliquer à un moment.  
Elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais il me rendait plus triste qu'autre chose.  
Elle s'approchait de moi et s'assit à mes côtés.  
Sans réfléchir, j'allai me blottir dans ses bras et fermai les yeux.  
Elle me maintenait contre elle, me caressant doucement les cheveux.  
« Godric ? »  
Je sursautai et souris. J'étais en train de penser à Godric, il me manquait.  
« Je ne comprends pas... » Soufflai-je.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »  
« Notre relation... »  
J'étais fatigué, je voulais dormir et ne plus me réveiller. Je voulais dormir longtemps et rester dans le calme.  
J'entendis Sookie rigoler doucement et m'enserrer plus franchement.  
« On y va ? » Me demandait-elle gentiment.  
« Où ? » Demandai-je lasse.

Après tout, je n'avais nul part où aller sauf chez Godric mais j'avais besoin de quelques heures loin des vampires.  
On ne bougeait pas pendant quelques secondes avant que Sookie ne se lève précipitamment.  
« Suis-moi, je sais ou on va aller. » Elle semblait sûre-d'elle.  
Je me levai doucement, engourdie mais surtout très mal-à-l'aise à cause de ma tenue.  
Je ne portais qu'une veste rose pastel qui descendait juste en dessous de mes fesses et très décolletées sur le devant.  
Oui mon père avait raison, habillée comme ça je ressemblai littéralement à une pute.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler lorsque je réalisai que nue je serais sans aucun doute moins vulgaire que maintenant.  
Sookie essayait de ne pas rigoler mais en quelques secondes elle explosait de rire.  
On restait plusieurs minutes comme ça, ça me faisait du bien de rire... C'est ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.  
Lorsqu'on fut calmer, on se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment. Oui je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une cave mais une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté.  
Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit de toute ma vie et ne pus m'empêcher de me demander où nous étions et pourquoi cet endroit et non un lieu appartenant à la Confrérie du Soleil.  
« Ce bâtiment appartient à la Confrérie, à l'intérieur une porte qui mène à la sacristie.»

Je n'avais jamais vu ce bâtiment et j'étais sûr d'une chose, je n'allai pas y retourner de sitôt.  
Sookie me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et sans un mot elle démarrait. J'eus une impression de déjà-vu, Sookie conduisant tranquillement tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre perdue dans mes pensées.  
Cette révélation me fit sourire calmement.  
J'avais toujours envie de vomir, dès que j'arrêtai de penser à mon père, je repensai à tout ce sang et ce bruit... Et ses yeux.  
Je savais que Sookie était sorti de mes pensées. Après tout elle regardait la route avec un air las mêlé de curiosité.

« Tout à l'heure, Godric m'a appelé _mon cœur_. »  
Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à sourire sans lâcher la route des yeux.  
« J'ai l'air aussi déprimé ? »  
Je rigolai doucement.  
« Il t'a vraiment appelé comme ça ? » Elle essayait de ne pas rigoler.  
« Oui... Il démembre mon père et après il m'appelle comme ça... »  
« Ah oui... » Sourit-elle.  
« Que c'est con un mec... » Soufflai-je.  
« Tu ne l'as pas vu durant les deux derniers jours... » Raillait-elle.  
« Deux jours ?! » Criais-je presque.  
« Eh oui... »  
« Je pensai que c'était moins long. » Murmurai-je.  
« Que s'est t-il passé durant ces deux jours ? » Demandais-je subitement.  
« Tu vois Godric ? » Je hochai la tête.  
« Tu vois les petits chiens tout mignons ? » Je souris et l'intimer de continuer.  
« Et bien c'était Godric avec des yeux de petit chien qui refusait de manger, de bouger, de parler tant que son petit maître n'était pas rentré... »  
« A se point ? » Rigolai-je.  
Lorsque la voiture s'arrêtait nous étions toutes les deux prises d'un fou rire.  
Sookie sortit tranquillement de sa voiture. Je repris mon souffle durant quelques secondes avant de la suivre vers cette maison.  
C'était une petite maison de campagne, maison de famille sympathique.  
On rentrait à l'intérieur et Sookie me fit visiter. J'appris qu'elle vivait dans cette maison avec son frère et sa grand-mère, enfin avant que sa mamie ne se fasse tuer par un malade mental.  
Lorsqu'elle me parlait de sa grand-mère elle avait des larmes aux coins des yeux mais paradoxalement, elle arborait un sourire heureux.  
« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi géniale. » M'avait-elle dit.

Par la suite, elle dût faire des lessives alors m'ennuyant, je fouillai dans les placards et fis un gâteau, une tarte aux prunes.  
Pendant que le gâteau chauffait dans le four, j'allai dehors et m'assis dans l'herbe sous le prunier et mangeai des fruits tranquillement.  
Je me demandai quelle heure il pouvait bien être, apparemment il devait être aux alentours de onze heures du matin.  
J'aurai pu continuer à me prendre la tête sur l'heure durant un long moment si un homme n'arrivait pas à ma hauteur cigarette en main.  
« Salut. » Dit-il simplement.  
Je le reconnus, c'était le frère de Sookie. Je l'avais aperçu à la Confrérie.  
« Ah... C'est vous. » Dit-il subitement.  
« Vous ? »  
« Oui je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »

Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si je devais rire ou pleurer, pourquoi me vouvoyer-il le con ?  
« Tu n'as pas une clope ? » Soufflais-je m'allongeant dans l'herbe calmement.  
« Hein ? »  
« Je te demande si tu n'as pas une clope à me dépanner. »  
Il se bloquait quelques secondes avant de m'en tendre une. Il semblait étonné par mon comportement.  
Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes il s'assit à côté de moi et on se mit à fumer tranquillement.  
« Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez. »  
« Arêtes. » Soufflais-je.  
« De quoi ? » Me demandait-il subitement inquiet.  
« De me vouvoyer... Je suis plus jeune que toi. »  
Je lui fis un petit sourire auquel il répondit. On restait quelque temps à se parler, Sookie était passée en coup de vent nous dire qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Je passai une très bonne journée, le petit idiot (je lui avais trouvé ce surnom après que subitement il m'ait demandé pourquoi je ne brulais pas au soleil) était très sympathique. On rigolait bien, Sookie vient nous rejoindre avec la tarte et de la citronnade.  
Malgré tout, je ne cessai de penser à Godric. Je voulais le voir, lui parler, l'embrasser...  
Je n'arrivai pas à me l'enlever de la tête et cette situation faisait beaucoup rire Sookie sous l'œil plein d'incompréhension de son frère.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandait le petit idiot complétement perdu.  
Pour toute réponse nous rigolions avec Sookie, nous étions pris dans des fous rire qui m'aidaient à oublier ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, son frère partit et je fis la rencontre de Tara.  
Ce que je remarquai en premier fus la différence flagrante entre le caractère de Tara et celui de Sookie.  
Tara était constamment sur la défensive, elle c'était forgé une sorte de carapace qu'elle enlevait avec Sookie.

Notre discussion devient de suite plus sérieuse, Tara n'aimait pas les vampires alors lorsqu'elle apprit ma « relation » avec Godric et en fût révoltée.  
Je lui expliquai qui était Godric, comment il était que se soit physiquement et psychologiquement. Et lorsqu'elle s'étonnait et me dit que c'était rare presque impossible qu'un vampire puisse être aussi doux et aussi « humain » je lui racontais mon histoire avec les Newlin, la Confrérie du Soleil, Guillaume...  
Si j'appréciai déjà Tara, je fus vraiment touché lorsqu'elle se levait comme une furie décidant qu'il était temps d'aller lui « botter le cul ».  
Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle était aussi remontée contre Guillaume que contre Godric.  
« Quelle bande d'enfoirés ! » Hurlait-elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que Godric a fait ? » Demandai-je.  
Elle me regarda comme-ci j'étais folle.  
« Euh... Il a quand même démembré ton père. » Murmurait Sookie doucement.  
« Sa ont s'en fout ! » Crachait Tara encore sur les nerfs.  
On la regardait complètement perdu. Tara nous regarda et soupirait.  
« Oh c'est bon, ton père était un conard ! Godric t'a protégé, il a protégé ton honneur. »  
Elle s'assit à côté de moi et mit ses mains dans les miennes me regardant dans les yeux.  
« Bon c'est dur pour moi de dire ça surtout que je déteste les vampires mais... »  
Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
« Tu l'aimes non ? »  
Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, j'étais prise au dépourvu.  
« Bon tu vas répondre ? » S'impatientait-elle.  
« Je ne sais pas... Je l'adore, oui mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il est pour moi un ami, un frère, un père, un amant... »  
Je ne les avais pas regardés pendant mon monologue et lorsque je relevai les yeux, elles me regardaient souriantes.  
« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être aussi complémentaire... Quelqu'un qui soit là pour te faire rire, te protéger qui ne soit pas là seulement pour le cul. Bon d'accord il a l'air un peu sadique mais il tient à toi... D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne t'a pas mordu et il ne t'a même pas sauté dessus. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, jamais je ne pourrai te dire ça mais pose-toi une question. » Commençait Tara.  
« Laquelle ? » Lui demandai-je intriguée.  
« Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec lui ? Est-ce que tu veux te réveiller tous les jours auprès de lui, être uniquement dans ses bras, n'embrasser que lui, ne toucher que lui... Est-ce qu'il en vaut le coup ? »  
Je me mis à réfléchir, qu'est-ce que j'attendais de ma relation avec Godric ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais de lui ?  
« Et bien... » Commençais-je.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages/reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage à continuer. Je sais que je le répète souvent mais parce que ça me tient vraiment à cœur... Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai ressentis en lisant chacun de vos messages, alors encore une fois je vous dis merci :). **

**Chapitre 15 :**

« Et bien... » Commençai-je.

Sookie et Tara me regardaient avec intérêt, pendues à mes lèvres attendant que je réponde.  
Je me mis à réfléchir à grande vitesse, il était temps que je prenne une décision, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça il fallait que je me décide. C'était simple est-ce que je pouvais voir Godric avec une fille où je voulais qu'il soit à moi.  
Oui, Godric était à moi, il était hors de question que je le vois avec une autre.  
En fait je savais ce que je voulais, je voulais Godric et je le voulais rien qu'à moi.  
Je me mis à sourire doucement, sous le regard suspicieux des filles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à partir de quand j'avais commencé à tomber amoureuse de lui.  
« Alors ? » Demandait Tara qui n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart, après tout Sookie lisait dans mes pensées.  
« Elle a fait son choix » sourit Sookie en me regardant.  
« Tu as raison ! »  
Avant même que l'une des filles ne dise quoique se soit, je m'étais levé et m'apprêté à partir voir Godric.  
« Attends ! » Criait Sookie me courant après.  
Je passai la porte mais fus rattrapé par Sookie.  
« Comment comptes-tu y aller ? »  
Je me tournai vers elle étonné.  
« Il n'y a pas de bus et tu ne sais pas conduire... » Me soufflait-elle amusée.

Je commençais à réfléchir, comment j'allai me rendre chez lui ? J'essayai d'imaginer toutes les possibilités même les plus loufoques devant une Sookie morte de rire.  
« Tu sais j'ai une voiture et je sais conduire. » Finit-elle par me dire, rigolant devant l'air que j'arborais.  
Je voulus me retenir mais n'y arrivai pas. Je sautai littéralement de joie dans les bras de Sookie.  
_Merci, merci, merci !_  
« Godric est au Fangtasia avec Eric. »  
Je me tournai vers elle et eut un sourire sadique.  
Pour toutes réponses Sookie se mit à rigoler pendant que Tara nous rejoigne.  
« Bon on fait quoi les filles ? » Demandait-elle.  
« Sa te dirait d'aller au Fangtasia ? » Rigolait Sookie devant une Tara qui se décomposait.

On avait donc décidé de nous rendre au Fangtasia toutes les trois. Moi pour parler avec Godric et les filles pour passer une soirée tranquille, bien que Sookie n'avait pas l'air contre une petite rencontre avec Eric.  
Nous étions donc dans la chambre de Sookie en train de nous préparer.  
Sookie avait mis une robe à fleurs rouge (apparemment la préférée d'Eric) avec des escarpins simples noirs.  
Tara quant à elle avait choisi de mettre un jean slim noir et une sorte de corset rouge et noir avec des escarpins vernis noir et rouge.  
Pour ma part, les filles avaient décidé de choisir ma tenue. J'étais donc dans un bain, allongé tranquillement pendant que derrière la porte j'entendais les filles se mettre d'accord sur ma tenue.  
« Il lui faut une tenue super-sexy. Il faut quelque chose qui aille avec son corps. »  
Lorsque j'entendis Tara dire ça je me sentis flattée, après tout elle avait eu des aventures avec quelques filles.  
Lorsqu'elles me donnèrent l'autorisation, je mit un peignoir que Sookie m'avait donné et les rejoignit.  
Lorsque je vis la robe je faillis tomber à la renverse.  
« Depuis quand tu as ce genre de robe ? » Demandai-je à Sookie.  
C'était une robe dans les tons prune, ouverte au niveau des flancs. Elle descendait à mi-cuisse et était à bretelle sans décolleté.  
Lorsque je la mis, je me rendis compte qu'elle était comme en velours et que j'étais très à l'aise dedans.

« J'y crois pas... »  
Je me tournai vers Sookie qui regardait mon flanc gauche avec un grand sourire.  
« Tu me l'avais caché ça. »  
Elle parlait de mon tatouage. C'était un fin scorpion juste dessiné de noir qui montait sur le côté gauche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, la coupe de la robe était parfaite, la robe me m'était en valeur et l'on voyait parfaitement mon tatouage.

Par la suite elles m'assirent sur une chaise et se mirent à me coiffer. Elles me détachèrent juste les cheveux, laissant tomber mes boucles auburn au niveau de mes omoplates.  
Pour le maquillage, elles me mirent juste de l'eye liner et une touche de rouge à lèvres discret.  
Elles ne me laissèrent pas me regarder me demandant de leur faire confiance.  
C'est donc pleine de doutes que l'on se rendit toutes les trois au Fangtasia.  
Durant le trajet personne ne parlait, Sookie semblait être anxieuse enfin moins que Tara qui se mordait de façon presque automatique l'intérieur de la joue.  
Lorsqu'on arrivait sur le parking mon stress monta en voyant toutes les voitures garées.

Sookie garait la voiture mais aucune de nous ne bougeait. On était toutes perdues au fond de nos pensées.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller dans mon siège. Je pensais à Godric, j'avais envie de le voire. Oui j'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je vis Sookie et Tara sortir calmement mais mis quelques secondes avant de faire pareil.  
On avançait près de l'entrée passant devant toute l'assemblée qui faisait la queue.  
On arrivait devant une femme que j'avais déjà aperçue, d'après mes souvenirs elle s'appelait Pam.  
Elle nous observait attentivement avant de sourire.  
« Carte d'identité. »  
Je rigolai doucement, elle savait que j'étais mineure.  
Elle me regardait avec un immense sourire auquel j'allais répondre mais je fus coupé dans mon élan par Eric qui venait d'arriver.  
« Je m'en charge. »  
Sans aucun autre mot il nous intima d'un signe de main à le suivre.

On rentrait dans la boîte et immédiatement il trouvait une table aux filles avant de me dire de le suivre.  
Il me fit rentrer dans son bureau et fermait la porte derrière lui.  
« Que fais-tu là ? » Dit-il sur la défensive.  
Je me sentis immédiatement perdue.  
_Et si Godric ne voulait pas me voir ? Et s'il est en ce moment avec une femme...  
_« Je suis venue voire Godric. » Dis-je simplement.  
Je vis Eric réfléchir, il regardait dans le vide et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais chercher ses mots.  
« Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. » Murmurait-il.  
Il relevait les yeux vers moi et je pus voir tellement de tristesse et de peur dans son regard que j'eus du mal à ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

Pour toute réponse je lui fis un sourire. Il ne sembla pas tellement rassuré mais me conduisit en dehors du bureau.  
On montait un escalier et marcha dans plusieurs couloirs. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait.  
On arrivait enfin devant une porte et je vis Eric se tendre. Je m'approchai de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule. Après un bref regard vers moi il partit me laissant seule tendit que je toquai à la porte.  
Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Godric qui semblait choqué par ma présence.

« Camille. » Murmurait-il.  
Je ne le laissais pas continuer et me blotti dans ses bras capturant au passage ses lèvres. D'abord surprit par ce geste il se bloquait quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser m'entrainant dans la chambre tout en refermant la porte.  
Sans briser le contact, il m'allongeait doucement sur le lit.  
Il se relevait légèrement et m'observait attentivement. Se sentant sans doute observé, il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit doucement.  
« Beau tatouage. » Dit-il simplement avant de plonger dans ma gorge qu'il attaquait à coups de baiser.  
J'avais l'impression que chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il touchait était en feu. J'avais fermé les yeux et profitais tout en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt.  
Il enleva ma robe doucement me dévorant du regard. Sous ses yeux je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je ne pouvais empêcher une petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelait ce qui s'était passé avec Guillaume.  
Je ne réussis à arrêter complètement cette voix uniquement lorsque Godric fut à son tour débarrassé de son t-shirt.  
Je caressais doucement son torse du bout des doigts. Godric m'embrassait une nouvelle fois avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. On se regardait quelques secondes avant que Godric me fasse définitivement oublier Guillaume et m'emmène au septième ciel.

Cette nuit-là avait été la dernière fois que j'avais vu Godric. Depuis déjà quelques centaines d'années il songeait à mourir et les événements n'avaient fait que le conforter dans cette idée.  
Je n'avais pas essayé de l'en dissuader, il semblait tellement heureux de connaître enfin la paix que je n'avais pas eu la force et l'envie de le faire souffrir inutilement en le forçant à vivre.  
J'avais donc regardé l'homme que j'aimais, sans doute le seul que je n'avais jamais aimé et le seul que j'ai aimé tout au long de ma vie s'envoler en poussière devant le soleil.  
Chaque jour depuis j'avais pensé à lui, à son sourire et à son corps.  
Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, aucun homme ne m'avait intéressé et aucun ne m'avait touché, comment aurais-je pus laisser un homme autre que lui me toucher ?  
Je souris doucement en regardant autour de moi, même dans ce lit d'hôpital je continuais à penser à lui. Devant moi en hauteur se trouvait une télévision qui passait des jeux télévisés qui ne m'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps.  
Je relevais avec beaucoup de mal ma main et rigolais doucement.  
Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était avec cette main toute fripée, main dont les veines bleues ressortaient, que j'avais de longues années plus tôt caressé le torse de Godric.  
Je me souvenais de cette soirée comme-ci elle c'était passé la veille, je me souvenais des moindres détails, du moindre de ses gestes.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux tout en continuant à sourire.  
Eric et Pam étaient passés la veille et comme à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient depuis des années m'avaient proposé de me transformer, proposition que j'ai bien entendu refusée à chaque fois.  
J'entendis la machine à côté de moi émettre un son étrange, je savais ce que ce son signifiait et loin d'avoir peur je fus rassurer.

J'entendis des infirmières autour de moi m'appelant et j'eus envie de leur dire que c'était l'heure, que j'allais enfin me reposer mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je revis le visage de Godric, je revis notre rencontre jusqu'à sa mort en passant par les années que j'avais passée seule à attendre que ce soit à mon tour l'heure de me reposer.  
Je souris une dernière fois.

_Godric je t'aime... _


End file.
